Rather Be With You - Sequel to Not Set in Stone - Descendants 2
by Lover-of-too-many-fandoms
Summary: Ria Rider is back again and this time she's traveling to the Isle with Ben, Carlos, Evie, and Jay to bring back Mal. While she's there, she runs into Uma, Harry, and Gil and something almost magical happens. Will the Isle change Ria for the worst?
1. Prologue

~ If you haven't already, please read Not Set In Stone since this is a sequel and that story is the first. ~

Link: s/11437888/1/Not-Set-In-Stone

Welcome back ladies and gentleman! Did you miss me? Good old Ria Rider is back and let me just tell you things are absolutely chaotic around here. The cotillion is in three days and it is taking a toll on everyone especially Mal and Ben. They're beyond stressed and their stress is affecting me, which I do not appreciate in any way.

Ben is now King and he has so many duties to take care of and honestly I'm his right hand man without getting involved in private and official business. I've been there to help him with decisions and keep him straight and focused. Even without the cotillion he's been under a ton of stress so this is just the icing on the cake of his problems.

Mal is a completely different story. Even though she hasn't said it to me directly, I can tell this princess, practically queen, life is not for her. She looks like a deer in headlights every time she's faced with some royalty duty. From the Isle to this, it is completely understandable why she's feeling that way. I'd be stressed out like her and I've been around "royalty" my whole life.

As for the rest of us, Evie has been making mad money. People came around to realize that she's amazing at designing literally anything she puts her mind to it. Since it's cotillion time, everyone needs dresses and suits, so she's getting so much business, including mine. Doug is basically her manager for her business and just so you guys know they're going incredibly strong together. Next to Ben and Mal, they are Auradon's power couple. I honestly think it's beautiful that Evie found herself a prince in her own special way. Sorry, I'm a sucker for sappy relationships like that.

Jay, well he's Jay. He's still a huge flirt, that's never going to change. However, we've been able to put everything that happened with the love potion a while ago behind us and become best friends. He's like an older brother to me now and he constantly teases me. I love our relationship and how it is. I'm just glad we were able to make up and start fresh because Jay really is an amazing guy. He'll find his special someone someday, I just know it.

Then there's Carlos. Sweet adorable Carlos, oh how I love him so. The past couple of months with him have been amazing and I can honestly say that I think I found my other half. He's the first guy that I've dated that hasn't ended horribly like all the others, except for Ben. However, Carlos is much different in the fact that I know I'm in love with him and I never felt the way I do for him with Ben. Carlos couldn't be happier for the cotillion, this is obviously his first time and first dance event actually. He told me the other day that he was nervous but he wouldn't change a thing since he'll be experience the cotillion with me. He's such a sweetheart.

Last but certainly not least, is me. Your girl, Ria Rider has been up to a whole lot of nothing. There's school obviously, helping out Ben with kingly duties, making art when I get the chance, hanging out with Carlos and friends, and reading up on magic trying to teach myself instead of relying on Mal. Okay, I might have lied, my life is beyond busy. I'm surprisingly not stressed though. For the first time in forever, everything in my life so go great. I have the Carlos, Jay, Evie, Mal and Ben to thank for that. This feeling though, it feels wonderful and I'm hoping it lasts. Once this cotillion is over all the stress will be over thankfully. I'm tired of feeling great while everyone else around me is freaking out over something like this. Let's pray Mal or Ben doesn't have a mental breakdown, that's the last thing we need right now.

~ Note: Chapters will be longer than the Prologue. Don't worry. I know this is short. Thank you in advance. ~


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Jay!" "Hi Jay." "Jay," a bunch of girls called out as Carlos and I were walking with Jay, Evie, and Mal. Oh and don't forget Dude, the little cutie puppy. Sometimes I think Carlos loves that dog more than me but Carlos feels the same way about Delta and me. What can we say we're both animal lovers, what's so wrong with that?"

"Hey. Hey, what's up? Hi." Jay responded to every girl calling out to him as I saw Carlos getting frustrated.

"Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to the cotillion already," Carlos told him as I shot him a look.

"You can't rush love," I stated telling Carlos with a nudge and he just smiled.

"Love doesn't matter, I'm going solo. That way I can dance with all of them," Jay answered him as I just rolled my eyes.

"Ah, you're the expert," Carlos said as the two of them laughed and we saw Jane walking towards us.

"Hey Jane, guessing you're here for Mal," I assumed as she had a tablet in her hand and she was completely looking through us and directing her gaze to Mal who was behind us.

"Yes actually," she answered as I placed my hands on both of the boys' backs and starting giving them a slight push.

"Alright you two studs, you've got Swords and Shields practice. You don't want to be late and disappoint the ladies," I joked as we started walking back to our dorms and I went to my dorm to grab my sketch pad.

Sports weren't really my thing but I really enjoyed watching the boys' practice because it sparked new inspiration for drawings, especially since it's Swords and Shields, I'm able to work on different body positions to help me become a better artist. As if that's possible, I'm a Fitzherbert after all. I'm kidding obviously. My mother totally has me beat when it comes to art. I am better than my father however, he can't even draw a stick figure correctly. While they practice I just draw whatever I see, currently I was drawing two people one being disarmed and the other going in for the point to win. They may or may not be inspired by Chad and Jay. You can easily guess who's the one being disarmed. Jay is the captain after all and not Chad. He's still not over it either.

Anyways, I grabbed my sketch pad and when I was in my dorm, the silence was so pleasing to here. Audrey was off on a trip somewhere. I can't remember where nor do I really care. I just knew she wouldn't be back anytime soon and that made me happy. I had a dorm to myself for the time being. Well not entirely to myself, I still had Delta and she's a handful at time to have as a roommate. Speaking of which, she was soundly asleep in her habitat. Seeing her sleep is adorable, I see so many features of Pascal in her and I'm so glad for that. That little buddy was one of my mother's best friends.

"See you later Delta, don't cause too much trouble," I whispered hoping not to wake her but also wish her goodbye. After leaving my dorm, I headed to Jay and Carlos's as they were getting ready for practice. I knocked on their door and entered without a response, they knew I was on my way and I know I'm welcomed there anytime. "Hey are you guys almost ready?" I asked as both of the boys had their shirts off and I'm not going to lie they're both pretty ripped. Yes, sweet little Carlos has bulked up pretty nice from when I first met him. I don't mind that he did that at all, it suits him very well.

"Yeah, just give us a minute," Jay said quickly putting on his shirt as Carlos did the same. Darn. They could have taken their time, kidding, or am I? "I'm going to go get Chad, he's getting fitted by Evie. You two can go and I'll meet you there."

"Alright, sounds good. Don't make too many girls swoon on your way over there, okay?" I teased as he smiled pushing me out the door as we went our separate ways to go to the amphitheater for their practice.

"How are you feeling about all that's going on?" Carlos asked me as Jane went running by again calling out for Mal and Ben.

"For one, I know Ben is stressed beyond belief and I'm trying my best to keep him calm so he doesn't have a stroke or something. Other than him, I'm fine I've got my dress all ready which you're going to love. Knowing your fashion sense, Evie found me the perfect colors to compliment yours," I told him with a bright smile.

"Can I see it after practice?" He questioned as I shook my head.

"No silly, it's a surprise. As cliche as it sounds I want that fairy tale amazement of you seeing me in the dress for the first time when I look perfect. I want to make your first cotillion the best, you deserve that," I explained to him. Usually I wasn't about superficial things like this but Carlos never got to experience something like this and I wanted to make it special for him.

"Oh you don't have to do that Ria, but thank you. I'm sure I'll love it," he answered as we made it to the amphitheater and everyone was starting to gather around. I took my spot, taking out my sketch pad and pencil as Jay and Chad arrived.

"Alright boys, let's line it up," Jay called out giving Carlos a pat on the pack. "Carlos you're with me let's go."

With that practice began and I started drawing away. They were doing their drills nothing out of the ordinary but once I looked up after hearing some shouting at Jay, I noticed someone taking him on one on one. Jay took off his mask and so did everyone else except the person fighting Jay. Who was this mysterious person? There was no way that was Ben and everyone else on the team was standing on the outside watching the two of them go at it. As this continued, the mysterious person disarmed Jay taking his sword and now they were wielding two swords. Wow, I don't know who they are but this move is way better than the one I'm drawing now. I think with a few things erased I can capture this moment perfectly. The person gave Jay back his sword and now was for the big reveal. They took off their mask and underneath was Lonnie?

"Not bad," Jay stated as everyone started clapping. I mean it made sense, she was Mulan's daughter after all.

"You should put me on the team," Lonnie stated as Chad literally jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Hey wh-what? No no no. We'll be the laughing stock of the league. And what's going to happen next? We'll have girls playing tourney? I mean come on, guys," Chad interjected as my blood started to boil. I put down my sketch pad and pencil waiting to see what Jay said. I was about to show Chad that yes I punch like a girl and yeah it's going to hurt real bad. That's what punching like a girl means. I'm a girl and I punch where it hurts.

"So?" Jay questioned, that's my boy.

"So? Uh, so, have you not read the rule book? Section 2, paragraph 3, 11-4. 'A team will be comprised of a captain and eight men," Chad stated taking out the rule book and showing Lonnie being a total jerk. "Hmm? Why don't you read the rule book?"

"Okay, yeah, but you're down a man! I mean, since Ben had to leave to do all the king stuff!" Lonnie told him standing up for herself.

"Exactly, we're down a man," Chad shrugged as Carlos saw me getting up and he could tell I was beyond mad.

"Jay…" Lonnie said hoping that he'd say something about this sexist act taking place.

"I'm sorry, Coach trusts me. I'm not gonna stay captain if I just throw out the rule book." Jay why?

"If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war," Lonnie retorted back.

"Get 'em Lonnie," I shouted as Carlos was coming over to me and Chad scoffed.

"Hey, let Jay handle this. I know it's not fair." Carlos whispered to me as I crossed my arms knowing he was right. I didn't have a say in this right now. Please Jay, change your mind.

"Okay," Chad laughed as Lonnie walked away. "Rule book. Rule book," he taunted.

"Alright guys, practice is over. Let's go," Jay stated as everyone started walking away.

"Carlos…" I whined to him as I jumped into the center over the barrier. "You have to do something about Lonnie. Talk to Jay or something because no offense but she's the best out of all of you," I told him and he sighed.

"I know. Hey, I have to go get a shower but come by my room in an hour. I'll talk to Jay, don't worry," Carlos said trying to calm me down and giving me a kiss before he went on his way.

"Alright, I guess you're right," I sighed grabbing my things and heading back to my dorm. I can't believe Chad and what I can't believe even more is how Jay didn't stand up for Lonnie. He knows that she's a thousand times better than him. Gosh! Why are guys such jerks?!

As I was walking down the hallway to head back to my dorm, Mal was quickly walking in the opposite direction heading towards the boys' dorm. Here eyes were glowing green and I had no idea what that meant but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Mal, hey come here. What's wrong? Your eyes," I asked her in a calming tone placing my hand on her shoulder as she was clearly have a panic attack or about to have one.

"I...I.. I don't belong here," she told me as I gave her a hug. "Look, I don't want to talk about it alright? I have to get going." And like that she darted off without an explanation. I need to talk to Ben about this soon. I knew he was busy now and then he had a date with Mal this afternoon, hopefully she'll talk to him about it. Knowing her, she probably won't but I'll definitely be able to talk to him after his date. Hopefully things go well.

Until then I decided to hang out in my dorm for a bit and then eventually I made my way over to Jay's and Carlos's room. I knocked and entered and when I made eye contact with Carlos he looked completely guilty of something as he was trying to nonchalantly pet Dude.

"Hey, maybe your girlfriend will scratch my butt. Come here!" I heard Dude say as I took a step forward into his room. Wait a second. I heard Dude!

"Carlos, what did you do?" I questioned looking to Dude and back to Carlos.

"Look I can explain, promise you won't be mad?" He said as he rushed to cover Dude's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Let's hear it, I promise I won't be mad. What could have possibly happened in the hour I left you that you made Dude able to talk?"

"So is that a no on the butt scratches then? I'll take it as a no."


	3. Chapter 2

"Okay Carlos, please explain to me why we now having a talking pup," I said sitting down on his bed petting Dude because even though he could talk he was still a dog that needed all the love a normal dog would get. It's not his fault Carlos did something stupid.

"So, I had Mal make this truth gummie for me to take. Instead of me eating it though, Dude got a hold of it and it gave Dude the ability to speak. I don't know why it did that or if it can be fixed, all I know now is that I have a talking dog," he answered me dancing around a huge part of the story.

"A truth gummie? Why would you need that? Is there something you're not telling me?" I questioned afraid of what Carlos was going to say. Please don't tell me what I think it is. I just want one relationship to last and I honestly thought Carlos was the one. I'm so stupid to assume that. "Look, if you're not interested in me anymore. I completely understand, I just wish you had the courage to tell me without magic."

"Ria! What are you talking about? I'm head over heels in love with you. I thought I needed the truth gummie to tell you how I truly feel about you. This is the first time I've ever been in a relationship let alone one so perfect and with someone as beautiful as you. I… I'm not the best when it comes to love in any form. The last thing I want to do is lose you and I thought that would tell you all I'm already saying to you now. You do so much for me and I just wanted you to know that you mean the world to me. I'm so stupid for using magic. I don't know what I was thinking," Carlos told me looking down at his feet.

"Hey, it's okay," I said lifting his head up and kissing his cheek. "You would have only been telling me the truth, that's actually really sweet. Most guys I know would try to hide the truth from their girls, but not you. You're special Carlos and I know that you care about me. It's not easy for you to tell me that, I understand. You show it in so many other ways and that means more than a thousand times saying I love you. Words are just words after all. Carlos, there's no one else that I rather be with than you," I explained to him kissing him.

"You know I've seen everything the two of you have done together and I wish I hadn't. You two really need to get a room," Dude shuttered talking about all our make out sessions we've had making Dude stay on the ground.

"We need to fix him soon," I stated staring down Dude as Carlos shrugged.

"I don't know, don't you think it's kind of cool? I mean don't you wish Delta could talk?" He questioned as I shook my head.

"No, I don't. She'd be beyond annoying. I would definitely not want to hear her constantly nagging. I'll stick to the nose nibbles instead," I answered him as he laughed.

"Fine, I'll see what we can do about Dude. I'll ask Mal about it later. I'm going to talk to Jay though about Lonnie. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go see how Ben's date with Mal went because we both know that Mal is on the edge of breaking down because of this cotillion. Oh, I had a question actually. What's with the green eyes thing? I saw her in the hallway and her eyes were purely glowing green. It was kind of freaking actually."

"Truthfully, we don't quite know for sure why it happens. The three of us just know it happens when she gets mad or frustrated like frustrated to the point that she feels like she's going to lash out on someone. I guess it has to do with her evil roots but I'm hoping after the cotillion is over the green eye thing will be a thing of the past. You shouldn't be concerned though for you or Ben. Nothing has happened because of them glowing, at least not that I know of. You should get going though, you don't want to keep the King waiting," he told me as he gave me a hug before I got up to make my way to Ben's room.

Once I reached his room, I knocked on the door and waited for a response. I knew Ben didn't care but if he was dealing with important business or people, I wouldn't want to intrude. "It's yours truly," I shouted through the door knowing he would have said something by now if I shouldn't come in.

"It's open," he responded as I opened the door, stepped inside, and took a seat on one of his chairs while he was working at his desk.

"So… how'd it go with Mal? Tell me all the details and then I'll have to tell you what happened with Carlos. It's funny yet adorable kind of like Carlos now that I think about it. Anyways, you first my King," I teased as he sighed. Oh no, not good.

"Um, Mal and I got into a fight. Did you know she was using magic still?" Ben questioned as I looked to his portrait that I painted him a while ago that was hanging up on the wall avoiding the question.

"No," I answered not looking at him.

"You knew?!" Ben shouted getting almost mad at me.

"Look I promised her I wouldn't tell you. Magic isn't as bad as you make it out to be. She's struggling to fit in, don't you see that? Why should using a little magic to help her through it be the worst thing she could do?" I told him defending Mal because I genuinely care for her and I understand how she's having trouble fitting in.

"She shouldn't have to do that though. Magic is just taking the easy way out. Being king is just as hard but you don't see me faking my way through everything now do you?" Ben asked getting defensive.

"Ben, I don't want to fight. Clearly we have two very different opinions on this but what does this mean for you two? Are you over?" I was praying that they weren't Ben is so good for Mal and Mal is so good for him.

"Of course not, I still love her. It just hurts to be lied to like that. I wish she would have come to me instead of using magic. I don't care that she's not princess material. That's not a reason why I fell in love with her," he admitted to me.

"Have you told her that lately?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Idiot, she needs to hear that from you. She's completely stressed out because of all this royalty stuff. It's not her thing but she's trying because she cares about you. Go talk to her and work this through because you both deserve happiness together."

"You're right," he sighed getting up.

"Of course I am. I am always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right," I told him with a smile as he let out a chuckle. Just as he was about to leave, Evie came in looking concerned.

"Evie, come on in!" Ben stated as I got up realizing that something was wrong.

"Mal's gone back to the Isle," Evie stated as she walked towards Ben handing him a note Mal must of left. There's her mental break. She's had enough on Auradon and Ben freaking out about the magic thing was the thing that pushed her over the edge. "Ben…" Evie sighed handing Ben his ring he gave Mal back and my heart sank. That was basically a symbol of their love and for Mal to give that up means more to Ben than anything.

"This is my fault. This is my fault. I...I blew it. She'd been under so much pressure lately, and instead of being understanding, I just went all beast on her," Ben said getting frustrated with himself. "I have to go there and apologize. I have to go there and beg her to come back."

"Ben, you'll never find her. You'll need to know the Isle and how it works. You have to take me with you," Evie told him.

"Yes! Uh… are you sure?" Ben questioned realized he was kind of being demanding.

"Yeah. She's my best friend."

"I'm going too," I spoke up as Ben shot me a look.

"No you won't," he told me and I stood there crossing my arms.

"Ben, you need me. Who else knows you better than me other than Mal? If something goes south, you'll need me and we both know you're a total softy. From what Carlos has told me about the Isle, you wouldn't last a minute there," I said asserting myself and making sure that I was going to protect Ben.

"Ria, as long as you're okay with it. I'll allow it. I trust you," Evie responded and I nodded. "And we'll bring the boys too, because there's safety in numbers and none of us is too popular over there now."

"Thank you," Ben told her sincerely as I could tell he was completely freaked out from this whole situation. Not to mention he still has the cotillion to get ready for. Being a king is hard, I thank god that the Fitzherbert's did not get chosen for rulers of Auradon. I would not want that pressure but that's not the issue right now. I need to focus on getting Mal back safely.

"But let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again," Evie said and you could sense the fear in her eyes at the thought of it.

"I promise."

"And there's no way you two are going looking like that," she sighed looking at Ben's clothes especially. "I'll see what I have that's Isle inspired. Ria, you come help me look. Ben go find Carlos and Jay and tell them what's going on. We'll leave tonight. I just hope Mal will be okay until then. Who knows who she'll deal with on the Isle. Come on Ria, let's go," Evie stated pulling on my arm as she guided me back to her dorm.

"Do I have any say in my outfit?" I questioned as Evie shrugged.

"Let's see what leather I have. I know I'll have something for Ben but for you… Oh wait! Yes, this will perfect! I almost completely forgot about it. Your father actually inspired an outfit of mine, that I obviously styled for you since you're his daughter. Wait out here and I'll get it together," Evie jumped in glee as she went in her room and shut the door behind her. I wonder what this is going to look like. I mean my father's design now is kind of lame if you ask me but back when he was Flynn Rider, now that's a design I could get behind. "Alright Ria, you can come in. Close your eyes though!" She shouted through the door as I entered with my eyes closed walking forward cautiously.

"Can I open them?" I questioned not knowing how close I was to anything in her room or where she was for all that matter.

"Yes, go ahead," she responded beyond ecstatic and when I opened my eyes, I was presented with the most rotten to the core, Flynn Rider styled outfit you could imagine.

"Evie, this is perfect! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed hugging her as she handed me the clothes.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it but we really need to get going. Go get dressed and meet us outside in ten," she told me turning me around to face the door and starting guiding me outside.

"Okay, that works. Thanks again. I'm ready to getting my inner Rider on which will definitely help with the Isle. I'll get going though. I'll see you in a few."


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, let's just say that leather is a good look on me. Bless Evie for making this way in advance for me cause I look amazing. After checking myself out in the mirror for a minute or two taking in the vibes of the Isle clothing, I can totally see why none of them have changed their style. Once I was done admiring this amazing ensemble, I headed out of my dorm and started making my way outside. When I was outside I found Carlos and Jay sitting on a bench both looking impatient and worried.

"Hey did Ben and Evie come out?" I questioned walking over to the two of them as they both looked up and were immediately taken aback by me. "I know, the leather makes everyone look amazing. Don't you think?" I teased grabbing onto the bottom sides of my jacket and posed for them.

"Yeah…" Jay coughed. "It's a real nice look for you," he responded sounding a little flustered.

"Wait, you're coming with us? No way. I don't want you getting hurt," Carlos stated standing up next to me ignoring my new outfit.

"Yes, Carlos," I sighed taking his hands in mine. "I'm coming. Someone needs to be there to protect Ben. I'm a nobody to anyone on that Isle. I could easily pass for some villains kid or even a henchman's kid. No one is going to be concerned about me. You three on the other hand, I think you should be more worried for yourselves," I told them as Carlos nodded. He knew I was right.

"I don't know. Your features are way too Rapunzel-esque and the Flynn getup. I don't know who you're going to fool," Jay spoke up as I shot him a look.

"Look, I'm going and that's final. I care about Mal and more importantly I care about Ben. I'm not going to let him get hurt. I don't need that stress of the unknown. I'll keep a low profile, we all will. Don't worry about me. Now where's Ben and Evie?" I asked again as I heard the main doors open and Ben and Evie came rushing out.

"Okay, we're ready to go. We'll take the limo. Come on," Ben said as we all stood up and started rushing down the stairs together. "Jay, keys, remote," he shouted tossing them to Jay as he rushed over to the limo.

"Wait, something's wrong," Evie stopped us and went over to pull Ben's beanie down lower. "There."

"You still look like a huge dork, though. Isle of the Lost does not look good on you," I told him as Ben gave me a slight push with a small smile.

"Shotgun!" We heard a voice shout and when we turned around it was Dude standing behind us.

"No, Dude stay. The Isle is way too dangerous," Carlos sternly told him as Evie gasped.

"Did he just…" Jay started to say.

"Talk? Yeah, I know. I'll tell you later," Carlos responded but everyone was too concerned about Mal to care enough about Dude.

"Let's go," Ben simply stated as we all piled into the limo with Jay driving and Carlos in the front with him.

"Okay, once we reach the bridge, park under the pier in the old garage. Got it?" Evie asked.

"Got it." Jay answered and we were on our way.

"It's going to be okay," I told Ben as I held his hand and he nodded. We just sat there in silence for the less than ten minutes of a ride to the Isle. We were all on the same wave length and there was nothing for us to say, we needed to focus on getting Mal and Mal only.

Once we did finally reach the Isle we all got out of the limo and I took in the site of this place where all my friends spent their whole lives at. Everyone helped covered the limo with a tarp and after just taking in the erieness of the Isle, it felt so weird. No wonder the kids acted like villains when they were treated like ones imprisoned on this Isle. Ben came over to me as the two of us began to check out this huge pipe that looked like it could connect to a sewer but we weren't too sure.

"Hey, what's in here?" Ben asked as his voice sort of echoed through the tube.

"Ben! Ria!" Carlos called out as I felt a pair of hands around my arm and when I turned around Jay was pulling me away and Carlos was doing the same with Ben.

"You don't want to know," Jay told us as Ben tried looking back in there and then I was the one pulling him away.

"Hey guys. Keep it chill, alright? The last thing we need is our parents figuring out we're here," Carlos stated and the two of them tensed up as Ben and I knew how badly their parents treated them especially Carlos.

"Try not to act so kingly, okay? At least pretend like you belong here," I whispered to Ben and he nodded.

"Of course, you don't have to worry about me," he stated and I knew that was a load of bull. He looked like a lost little puppy on the Isle, absolutely adorable but the last thing we needed right now was adorable.

We continued to walk on and I kept close to Carlos and Jay because they knew everything about this Isle. I watched their mannerisms and how they presented themselves trying to copy them to at least make it somewhat believable that I belong here. Meanwhile Evie was on Ben duty and I knew she could handle him with all his quirks that'll get him exposed.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" We heard Evie shout and when we turned around there were two little kids mugging her as one of them had her wallet. She let them take it and while that was going on Ben wondered off in a matter of seconds. He's like a child in a mall, what's wrong with him? Doesn't he understand that we need to stick together?

When we finally found him by rushing on ahead we saw him standing back from a pirate that was ready to fight him. Evie and I rushed over to Ben while Carlos and Jay got the pirate to back off.

"Ben, stop. Just stop," Evie scolded him.

"Why?" He questioned as I gave him a slight slap on the back of his head. He's such an idiot.

"This isn't a parade, it's the Isle," Evie told him looking completely frustrated.

"Seriously, don't you understand that this is serious. This isn't happy go lucky Auradon," I stated as he looked so confused and worried.

"Keep your hands in your pocket, unless you're stealing," Jay told him.

"You either slouch or strut," Carlos said.

"And never ever smile," Evie stated.

"Okay thanks!" Ben responded as Evie him off.

"No. No 'thank you's' and drop the 'please' too. Just... chill. Let me tell you something you can really trust. Everybody's got a wicked side. I know you think that you can never be like us. Watch and learn so you can get it right," Evie sang to him as the three of them were about to show us how to really chill like a villain.

"You need to drag your feet. You need to nod your head. You need to lean back. Slip through the cracks. You need to not care." They all danced together as Ben tried to follow but ultimately failed. Dancing wasn't even my thing but I was able to keep up decently.

"Uh, you need to not stare," Carlos stated giving Ben a pat on the cheek and the same to me as I just laughed at him.

"You need a whole lot of help." Jay managed to pickpocket Ben's wallet as Ben snatched it back.

"You need to not be yourself," Evie bluntly told him. "You wanna be cool? Let me show you to break the rules. I can show you how and once you catch this feeling."

"Yeah, once you catch this feeling. You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain chillin'. Chillin' like a villain chillin'. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a, chillin' like a villain." Let's just say that Ben was dancing so white that it was kind of embarrassing. I don't want to even begin to describe that.

"You draw attention when you act like that. Let us teach you how to disappear. You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat. You gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here." Evie told him as Ben almost took a knife off someone selling them in his coat. Oh boy, maybe I shouldn't have come. I think I might die from second hand embarrassment.

"You need to watch your back. You need to creep around. You need to slide real smooth. Don't make a sound. And if you want it, take it. And if you can't take it, break it. And if you care about your health."

"Seriously, you need to not be yourself." I was keeping up fine with three of them and Ben somehow managed to get worse. "You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. Need to break the rules. I can show you how and once you catch this feeling."

"Yeah, once you catch this feeling. You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain chillin'. Chillin' like a villain chillin'. Chillin' like a." Ben was finally starting to pick up on the dancing however he still looked adorable doing it with a smile on his face. Not Isle of the Lost material at all.

"I really wanna be bad a lot and I'm giving it my best shot but it's hard being what I'm not," Ben told them putting his hands on Evie and Carlos's backs.

"Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught," Carlos stated as Evie interjected.

"You gotta stay low-key. Now show us how bad you can be."

"Like this? Like this?" Ben asked taking out the sunglasses, wallet, and phone that he pocketed from the three of them. I got give him props that was smooth. "Oh yeah, I think I got this. Let's go, I'm ready to rock this and I ain't gonna thank you for your help.I think I found the worst in myself." With that everyone put their arms around each other as we crept down an alley together and Ben and I finally got the moves down perfectly.

"You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. Need to break the rules. I can show you how and once you catch this feeling."

"Yeah, once you catch this feeling. You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain chillin'. Chillin' like a villain chillin'. Chillin' like a villain." We finished as Ben went off dancing and humming to himself. He's such a freaking dork but I love him.

"Maybe I was wrong, you seem to be fitting in fine," Carlos stated with a nudge.

"Of course, you know me. I'm rotten to the core," I joked giving him a kiss on the cheek as we caught up with Ben.

"Hey I know you!" A boy said who we saw bump into Ben and like that my sense to protect my friends kicked in as I made my way to Ben practically standing in front of him to block him from this dude standing before us.

"Uh, no. Don't know you either me," Ben tried to play it off cool and it actually worked as I took a step to the side. This boy didn't seem too dangerous and the fact that he hadn't blurted out that he was King Ben was a good sign.

"Uh, yeah, you do. Come on, man. Really? Huh? Dude, I'll give you a hint. My dad is quick, slick, and his neck… Huh?" He asked fishing for a response as he had a bright smile on his face. It's a Gaston descendant thank god. He shouldn't be too harmful. From what Carlos told me about Gaston's sons is that they're rather dumb but still stick to the villain life even though they're kind of harmless. ".. Is incredibly thick," he answered himself and I couldn't just leave him hanging there like that.

"Does he by chance eat five dozen eggs and is he roughly the size a barge?" I asked him with a smile as I felt Carlos's hand on my shoulder like I shouldn't be doing that. "How about his decorating? A bunch of antlers I'm guessing," I laughed as the boy was staring back at me in glee.

"You got it! Wait who are you? You'd think I'd remember a beauty such as yourself," he questioned running his hand softly through the bottom tips of my hair. Yep. Definitely a Gaston but also crap. Quick think of the most obscure villain.

"Oh, you know the Horned King? The black cauldron and all that. Well I'm just the daughter of one of his guards. I'm nobody special such as yourself. I mean you clearly take after your father's charm and appearance. I kind of keep to myself on the Isle though. Good to meet you though finally," I responded lying hardcore as I looked back to Carlos who looked beyond impressed as well as the other three.

"Really? I could have mistaken you for a princess. Almost Rapunzel like with the hair and eyes and come to think of it, you look familiar," he said pointing to Ben and behind him was a poster for the cotillion. It took this boy a few seconds to figure it out but not enough time for me to dismiss it and the Rapunzel thing. "Oh, you're King Ben!" He gasped as Ben was speechless.

"Okay, let's go," Evie said pushing him out of the way.

"I… I don't think so," Ben said as he was being pushed away.

"No, you totally are King Ben." That was the last thing we heard before we got out of his sight and panic rushed through me as Jay looked to me.

"Don't worry, we'll get Mal and get out before anyone else can recognize you two. Nice job on the Black Cauldron though. If you didn't look exactly like your mother, I'd believe it. You're fitting in nicely with the deception," Jay told me with a pat on the back.

"Well you know I try but I guess it is obvious if one of Gaston's kids can see it. Imagine a smart villain descendants seeing me. Is this it?" I asked once we reached a staircase and there was a sign that read Danger Flying Rocks. As soon as I asked that Jay took a rock and threw it at the sign and the gate to the staircase opened up.

"Yep, this is it," Jay answered as I looked to Ben who looked beyond nervous.

"Wish me luck," Ben stated as I gave him a quick hug before he started making his way up.

"You'll be okay, I just know it," I told him with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Ria, I can always count on you," he responded as he went up

Now? We wait.


	5. Chapter 4

"You guys know Mal better than me, do you think she'll come back?" I asked after we sat in silence for a couple minutes while Carlos held my hand.

"I don't know. I sure hope so," Evie said as the two boys nodded in agreement. We waited about five more minutes and when we heard footsteps coming down we all perked up. I stood up waiting to see Ben and Mal but when only Ben came down I knew things didn't go right.

"So?" Evie questioned and Ben's facial expression hurt me to look at.

"Where's Mal?" I questioned fearing the worst.

"She's not coming back," Ben stated walking off as I followed him.

"What?" I heard Evie questioned. "I'll to talk to her."

"Ben come back. Hey, talk to me," I whispered trying to catch up to him but he just pushed me away. "What happened back there?" I questioned as he just shook his head shoving me off of him as I tried to wrap my arm around him for comfort. "Ben!" I shouted at him as he turned around. Once I shouted in a matter of seconds three guys jumped out from the shadows grabbing Ben.

"Hey what's going on?" Ben questioned trying to squirm free but they had him completely restrained. All of them were dressed up in a pirate get up and I realized that might have been the doing of Gaston's son. Oh no…

"Let him go! What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted and as I was about to charge another figure appeared from the shadows right next to me grabbing onto my arm and pulling me back.

"Well, would you look at that? Two members of royalty for the price of one. How lucky are we today?" The guy holding me back questioned getting incredibly close to me as he guided me against a wall. Once my back hit the wall, before I had time to react there was a hook enclosed around my neck the cold metal pressing against my skin. I couldn't move unless I didn't enjoy having a neck that allows me to breath.

"Please, don't hurt Ben," I cried out as the boy adjusted his hook to have it firmly stuck against the wall. If I had a thicker neck than I already do the hook would have definitely cut away skin.

"I think you're in a bit more trouble than him, lass," the boy answered me with a devilish smile and I got a good look at him as he was inches away from my face. He had a perfectly chiseled jaw, ruffled up brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes that practically popped with the amount of eyeliner he was wearing.

Adrenaline was rushing through me as out of the corner of my eye I saw Ben being dragged away completely knocked out. "Please, let me go. I didn't do anything. Please," I whined trying to pry the hook from the wall. I had to tell the others about Ben. Ben can't get hurt because of me. He can't.

"Let you go? That's adorable," he laughed holding both of my hands by the wrists with his free hand. "But you'll make a perfect addition to the crew. Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said in the most pirate accent you could imagine. I don't know what you'd even consider it other than pirate. "Well, I might. I'm not one to always keep my promise," he smiled as he pulled his hook out of the wall and wrapped his arm around me tightly.

"Who are you? Why do you want me? I'm nobody," I questioned trying to squirm free but he threatened his hook in front of my throat.

"Nobody you say, but that's where you're wrong. True we were originally here for only Ben, but Uma wanted to have a little bit more fun with you. As long as your friends give us what we want, we won't harm a single hair on your head. Oh and Harry Hook's the name," he answered flashing me toothy smile.

"No, I'm not stupid. You won't harm all of me. Jane Darling might have fallen for the single hair thing but not me," I told him getting up in his face gritting my teeth.

"Ooo, you're a smart one aren't you? Feisty too, I like it," he responded as we started making our way back they way I came. "Fine, I can promise no harm to you, your friend Ben however well I can't wait to hook him if Mal doesn't come through," he laughed again as we heard Evie shouting for Ben and me. "Say a word and I'll hook you," he threatened.

What in the world is going on? I'm basically some pirate boy's hostage and Ben is being used for bait for Mal for whatever reason. I shouldn't have talked to Gaston's son, this is all my fault. I was messing around which gave him time to figure out that it was Ben. I'm just praying he's safe. I care about his well being more than my own honestly. If something happens to him, I don't know what I'd do.

"Ben! Ria! Don't scare us like that," Evie sighed as we were still in the shadows and I wanted to scream for her but seeing the hook being teased around my neck, I wasn't going to risk it.

"Don't scare you? But that's my specialty," Harry stated with a huge smirk as he looked to Carlos, Evie, and Jay who all had their eyes fixed on me.

"Let her go!" Carlos shouted at him as Harry applied pressure on my neck with his hook.

"Not so fast there, take one more step and I'll won't hesitate to hurt her. She's your girlfriend ain't she? How sweet," Harry pouted in a condescending way as he took the hook away from my neck.

"Carlos, it's okay. Don't worry," I told him seeing him fuming as Evie held onto his wrist.

"Hey! Did I say you could speak?" Harry scolded me while whispering in my ear his lips practically surrounding my ear as he rested his forehead against the side of mine. His hot breath into my ear sent chills down my spine as I bit my lip to keep myself quiet.

"What did you do with Ben?" Jay snapped and Harry's face lit up.

"Oh, uh, we nicked him. Mm-hmm. Yeah and if you want to see him again have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight. Alone. Uma wants a little visit," Harry told them as he loosened his grip on me a bit using his hand to talk. I knew if I made any movement the hook would be right back at my neck. "Aw, Jay, seems like you've lost your touch," Harry stated trying to get him a rise out of him as Jay tried lunging forward but of course Evie stopped him and Harry had the hook right by my side again.

"Jay!" Evie said holding onto him tightly.

"The same goes to you Jay. Don't test me or your little friend will be done for," he laughed. "Hey!" Harry practically barked at Carlos which caused me to jump a little and he just continued to laugh on. "Let's go my dear," he said wrapping his arm around me again with his hook hand.

Harry was whistling as we strutted off. I looked back to the three of them as they all watched me walk off in distress. I made direct eye contact with Carlos and it almost broke my heart to see him like that.

 _I love you_. I mouthed to him before he faded away out of my sight. I hope he was able to read my lips in time and see that.

"Don't worry Ria, we'll get you in no time! Be brave…" I heard faintly as Carlos shouted but after that I was out of distance to hear the rest of his shouting that I knew was going on.

"Riddle me this. You're clearly doing this for some kind of revenge but what's the point? What's done is done. Why not try to heal and join us in Auradon?" I questioned trying to reach through to him like I did with the four of them when I first met them. Mal was just as bad as Harry here. Who's to say he can't change? I feel like I'm being too hopeful for that though but it's worth a shot, especially since I've calmed myself down now from the initial attack. I'm safe for now, tomorrow who knows what my fate could be.

"You really are a princess aren't you. Don't you realize, revenge is just more fun. Listen Ria is it Fitzberhert or Rider? I mean you're obviously not someone from the Black Cauldron. Good try though, but even Gil could see that a beauty like you had to be a descendant of Rapunzel. Also the Flynn Rider get-up not very clever are we?" He asked scrunching up his nose.

"It's Rider," I told him rolling my eyes as we stopped walking for moment and he cornered me against a wall as he continued to talk, invading my personal space dearly.

"Rider is a bit more villainous isn't it? You've got that deceiving, thieving Flynn Rider blood running through you, you just need a little push to showcase that side of you," Harry smirked and I had no idea what he was planning. He was running his hook through my hair as he got uncomfortably close to me.

"I'm not a villain," I stated trying to turn away from him as he placed his hand in the middle of my upper chest applying slight pressure so I wouldn't run away.

"That's what you think. Here I'mma need you to hold this," Harry said out of nowhere reaching into his pocket and quickly shoving something into my hands. I was unable to see what he handed me and from its texture it felt like it actually pricked me now that I think about it.

"Ow! What the heck? Was that some sort of joke?" I questioned opening my hand to see a miniature spindle and seeing that I haven't collapsed yet it's safe to say this isn't a sleeping curse.

"No, not a joke. It's the little push I mentioned, don't worry you won't remember this. You won't remember a lot of what you already know," he laughed as my vision was starting to become a little hazy. "You're not Sleepy Beauty's daughter but the spindle works all the same, less irony though."

"What's going to happen and I going to die?" I questioned losing my balance as Harry caught me in his arms as my head slumped over his shoulder.

"Die? No," he chuckled. "You'll see when you awake. Sleep well my dear villain," he whispered as my vision completely blacked and the last thing I heard before unconsciousness was Harry Hook's maniacal laughter. Carlos was so right, I shouldn't have come. Now look at me completely defenseless and in the hands of a mad man. I just hope Ben is okay.


	6. Chapter 5

Name's Ria Rider and if you even think about uttering the name Fitzherbert, I'll be sure to sick Scar and Shere Khan on you. My father is Flynn Rider, one of the most well known thieves on the Isle and my mother well no one seems to care about that do they? I've grown up on this Isle my whole time and let me just say there's nothing to boast about. This Isle is absolutely disgusting and those perfect precious four that got chosen to leave the Isle don't realize how privileged they actually are. Go figure that those four would become the people they've hated for years. I'm not surprised especially with Mal.

Why I'm on this island you ask? Well isn't obvious? My father chose the crown over the girl. Turns out mother did know best. However, Rapunzel didn't come crying. She found her real family and now she's a pretty prissy princess. I mean can you blame him for what he did? I'd choose fame and fortune over a boy anyday. Seeing that I don't have that option right now, I'll stick with Harry. I'm kidding, obviously. There's no one or anything that I'd pick over him. I rather be with him ruling the world than be alone with all my wealth.

Sometimes I wish my father would have chosen the girl over the crown. It's more of a "I wonder what would have happened" kind of wish I have. I mean could you imagine me, rugged Ria Rider, a princess? Please that's more hilarious than the time Harry tried to get Tick-Tock to bite his hand but the dumb crock was not in any way interested in his meat. Don't tell him that, he gets really mad when you mention the fake hook. It's actually adorable when he gets grumpy around me because he can't stay that way for long.

Anyways, I'm completely off topic. I have ton of history to get through of my life, all of it super interesting and epic, trust me. Growing up was as normal as any other villain kid, learning all the ways to be wicked and how to steal, how to deceive, all those good things. When I turned I think it was thirteen, yes thirteen, my father actually passed away. Natural causes they said, I think that's a load of bull even today but it's been three years and it's pointless to try and disprove it now. When he passed though, I was alone. I had no one to care for me other than my friends at school. Uma, Gil, and Harry have always been there for me and when my father passed, they all offered for me to stay with them.

Oh, that was something alright. Let me recap a bit with what happened during the week after the infamous Flynn Rider died. I decided that living with Uma would probably be the best since she was the only other girl out of the group. Yeah, that didn't end well at all. Ursula is a hand full to say the least. Darling it is not better down where it's wetter, I'll tell you that much. Ursula was not a good mother and not a good person to house guests. I felt like a poor unfortunate soul living there. I don't know how Uma puts up with it. I jumped ship within the first three days of living with them. Then I tried living Gil because hey at least his father wasn't a sea creature. That was even worse. Gaston if you haven't noticed is very vocal and in his mind, his opinion is law. And let me tell you, he had a very strong opinion that Gil and I would be perfect together which neither of us were on board for. He was like a brother to me and I did not want to date someone I considered my brother. The amount of flirting Gaston would do for his son was disturbing and don't even get me started on Jr. and Gaston the third, they were just as bad with the teasing Gil and me. Gil completely understood why I left and he does not blame me for doing so.

That left Harry, and I thank god everyday that living him work out so well. His father however villainous and devious as you may think he is, he's got a heart. Sure he'll scream at you and get completely frustrated at times over something so meaningless but it's because he cares. He's treated me especially like his mini Smee, I guess you could say. He'd open up to me about his problems while offering me a bit of rum which of course I'd take. I've lost track of the amount of times he's complained of Harry to me and every time thinking back on it, I can't help but laugh and tease Harry about it.

"Look we took you in and we can kick you out just as fast," he threatened and I'd just laugh in his face. He couldn't quit me if he tried.

But yes, the Hook's were a perfect fit for my teenage years of growing up. Harriet and CJ felt like family to me and they'd help me gang up on Harry when we in the mood to jokingly get under his skin. He'd get furious though and the three of us would be roaring with laughter. This was even before Harry and I got together, which is another story I need to tell.

Family stuff aside, I'm beyond happy with the Hook's and how they care for me, now it's time for romance. Harry and I were never pressured to get together like Gil and I were. Okay, that's a lie well not really. The two of them would just tease us how we were spending so much time together and throw us the line "why don't you two get it over already and date?"

Anyways, I'm getting way ahead of myself. Harry and I always had a connection even as kids we were a duo. If Harry and I didn't connect as well as we did, he'd be best friends with Uma and I'd be better friends with Gil. They were who we turned to for anything especially during those awkward shaky times in the relationship where both Harry and I didn't know what the heck we were doing. So of course the right thing to do for me is ask someone that's had dating advice from Gaston. I am clever alright but sometimes I'm not always the brightest especially when it comes to ask the right people for advice.

The story of Harry and I getting together is actually beyond adorable that it would have unfrozened Anna's heart more quickly than a kiss from a oafish man. Harry and I were fifteen, so two years after I moved in with them. We had gotten incredibly close and the amount of nights I would just spend in his room talking with him was beyond normal for just friends. The night he asked me out was no different than any other night other than the way that it ended. I remember it like it was yesterday, I was resting my head on his chest while we laid in his bed and he was ranting about everything from the Isle to Prince Ben and Auradon. He was going on about his dreams when the interesting part began to happen.

"Obviously I have dream, the mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny on an island that I own…" I started to mumbled as I played with his hook in my hands. I was one of the few people that ever had the chance of touching his hook let alone taking it off his hand and messing around with it. "Tanned and rested and alone surrounded by enormous piles of money," I sang to him with a grin on my face as he just pushed me away with a laugh.

"Oh shut up you, you know how much I hate your references," he teased and he sighed looking to me with a smile shaking his head.

"What's your dream then, Mr. I can't appreciate a joke?" I questioned giving him a slight jab with the rounded part of his hook as he took it off of me.

"My dream is to get off this Isle and travel the seas. I want to be one of the most feared pirates across the world. I wouldn't mind having you by my side either," he admitted to me with a genuine and sincere smile that I didn't seem from him too often.

"With me you say? Why's that? Wouldn't you want to rule the seas with your captain? I mean you are Uma's first mate," I reminded him as he let out a snort of a laugh. A year ago, I honestly thought Harry had a thing for Uma, boy was I wrong.

"Please, you mean much more to me than Uma. Don't tell her I said that though, she loves to be number one at everything. I mean yeah I love Uma but not it the same way I do you," he told me as he sat up a bit and ran his hook through my hair as I couldn't help but blush.

"Really? You actually like me," I asked because let's be honest growing up as a villain you do not have the highest level of self esteem when it comes to things like love and romance.

"No Ria, I hate you. That's why I let you live here and you're laying with me in my bed because I absolutely despise," he answered me with a completely unamused face. "Of course I like you, you're like the perfect villainous princess. You're my dream," he stated going in for a kiss but being hesitant for some reason. He never had a girlfriend or boyfriend for all the matter before me and I knew that a fear all villain kids shared was falling in love. We weren't meant to have fairytale endings and any type of romance felt like it was going to fall apart leaving us heartbroken.

"My, oh, my, look at the boy too shy. He ain't gonna kiss the girl," I said trying to lighten the mood but also give Harry all the more reason to kiss me there and then. It worked, once I said that he kissed me without hesitation and I don't know if he was trying to kiss me in spite of my reference or because he wanted to actually do that. I think it was a bit of both but I'm never too sure with Harry.

"Okay now I actually hate you," he said with the widest grin I've ever seen on his face.

"Oh shut up," I giggled kissing him again and that was the start to our beautiful relationship.

The next day after that, involved a lot of "I told you so" "about time" and a couple bucks exchanged with bets on who would ask out who. Harriet, CJ, and Hook were all totally supportive of Harry dating me. As rotten to the core as both of us were, he thought I was a good influence on him and by good influence, they mean I don't let him hook every person who looks at him the wrong way. Gil and Uma were a similar story once they found out that we finally got together. Uma wasn't too happy about the Little Mermaid reference when we were recapping what happened but all three of them have gotten used to my references for jokes even if they are princess related and not villainous. I mean can you blame me? When there's an opportunity for a joke, I can't just _let it go_. Thank you, I'll be here all week.

"A Hook and a Rider, aw how adorable. You're going to be actual partners in crime. I'm so happy for you too thieving rascals," Gil told us as we couldn't help laugh at how stupid he sounded talking about how adorable villains could be. We are pretty adorable though, even though Harry won't admit that to anyone, he knows it's true.

There's not much other history to tell. Family; check, friends; check, lovers; check. Yep, that's about it. Well then, that takes us to now. This past week has been something alright. The royal cotillion, that's all everyone is talking about over on Auradon and that's all that's on T.V. nowadays ranting and raving over King Ben and Mal. They both sicken me. Mal is the worst, she would parade around this Isle claiming to be the baddest of them all meanwhile she couldn't even steal the Fairy Godmother's magic wand to get us off this godforsaken Isle. Instead she fell in love with the dreamy King Ben. Gross. Shows how much she actually cared about where she came from. She's a total fake, dropping everything she knew growing up to live the princess life. Don't even get me started on King Ben and his horrible proclamation that made false promises that the rest of us would get off this Isle. There's been no talk about it since those four left and no one over on Auradon seems to even care that we exist. Go figure.

Enough about them and my hatred for them. I could go on for days and with Harry encouraging me, there's no stopping how long I could rant about those two and Auradon. The reason I'm talking about them though is that Mal's actually come back to the Isle and her boyfriend followed. I'm not sure what all's going on right now being that Hook let me have a little too much rum for dinner and I passed out while the crew, Harry, and Uma got things ready for the whole plan we had in store. Also I guess Gil is doing something, who knows what he's up to. I knew before I started drinking that Harry was on Ben duty and Uma was going to deal with Mal. Capturing the King, that's going to be a fun one. Hopefully we're able to do it and then we'll finally have the leverage to free us from the Isle. I want nothing more than to get off this island and actually live life and sail the seven seas with the great and gorgeous Harry Hook. Is that too much for a villain to ask for? Apparently so in the eyes of the pretentious and pompous King Ben.

Well that's all you need to know about the greatest descendant of a villain that is Ria Rider, now scram!


	7. Chapter 6

"Ria! Hey, what's wrong? Wake up!" I heard someone shouting as I was being shaken awake. When I opened my eyes, I saw Harry looking down at me concerned as I was laying in a pile of my sweat. "You were screaming for help, what happened?" He asked as I sat up and hugged him tightly.

"I had that horrible nightmare again. The one where I'm trapped on the Isle by myself. I know it's just a dream but it feels so real and seeing everyone leave is terrifying," I admitted to him knowing that when I drank I had horrible dreams and this was a reoccurring dream that I had. It says a lot about my fears and my personality, that's for sure.

"It's alright," he whispered holding me closely. "You know that I would never leave you. You're never going to be stuck here without me. That wouldn't be fun for me either, now would it? I need someone to annoy," he told me trying to lighten the mood as he kissed the top of my head giving me a couple pats on the back.

"I know. Thank you Harry. I don't think I've ever told me how much you mean to me. You've been with me through thick and thin and it means the world to me," I stated as he just sat there smiling at me.

"Don't go soft on me Rider, but you don't need to thank me. You've been just as helpful and caring to me all my life. I couldn't see myself with anyone but you."

"Good, cause you're stuck with me," I teased kissing him and that's when I remembered he must have important news to tell me since he's back from his King hunt. "Wait, what happened since I was out?"

"What's the last thing you remember? Because when I left you were drinking with my father we both know that never ends well," he asked me stroking my cheek with his hand and looked to me a little disappointed.

"Hey, I could have came with you and I wouldn't have ended up drinking as much. Anyways, I just remember Gil running around screaming about King Ben and then you said you were going to go nick him in return Mal would give us the wand for the King. The plan is brilliant by the way and there's no way that we can lose," I told him with a wide grin on my face. After sixteen years I'm finally getting off this island. I will finally be free and I'll be able to sail the seas with Harry, Uma, and Gil. That's our dream well at least it is for Harry and me. I'm sure Uma and Gil would end up tagging along with us on our travels. I couldn't imagine doing anything without the two of them and Harry.

"Well, we did it. Got the King tied up on the ship. Gil's on duty now while Uma is speaking with Mal right at this moment. Everything is falling into place and it won't be much longer until we're able to leave the Isle," Harry explained to me as actual joy was expressed when we talked about the plan and leaving.

"Wait a minute, Gil's on duty?" I asked him and he nodded. "Think about that, for a second. I love Gil but I don't trust him especially with Belle's son," I said standing up quickly as Harry wrapped his hook around my wrist and giving a gentle tug.

"I think he'll be fine. Why don't you and I have a little bit of fun before?" Harry suggested as I shot him a look.

"As much as I'd love that, I don't want Uma freaking out on us because Gil screwed something up. Also after today, we'll have all the time in the world to have some fun," I explained to him with a wink as he sighed getting up.

"As you wish my princess," he responded with a little snark.

"Hey, watch it. This princess could still take you on in a sword fight," I told him as he laughed.

"Sure, that's what you think. It's not like I've had years of training from my father and his crew, but yeah you could totally take me on," he teased as he wrapped his arms around me from behind kissing the top of my ear as I just sighed.

"Okay Harry, you'd win in a technical battle of fair play sword fighting but who says I'd play fair," I remarked with a smirk as we exited his room that I fall asleep in even on nights where I didn't pass out. Having him by my side while I slept was always more comforting than sleeping alone in my bed with the room that I shared with Harriet and CJ. "Do you think Mal is actually going to give us the wand? Would anyone be that stupidly in love to do that?" I questioned as Harry nodded his head.

"Wouldn't you do that?" He asked me and I shrugged. "Because I'd without a doubt risk everything for you," he told me as he stopped me dead in our tracks as he looked me in the eyes completely serious. It was much more powerful than any form of "I love you."

"Even if it meant getting of the Isle?" I couldn't believe him, that's way too sappy, even for him when he's in one of his mushy gushy lovey dovey moods with me.

"Of course, my dream is to get off this Isle but with you. What would you do?" He questioned as he grabbed my hand with his hand as we walked outside from Hook's house. It was the middle of the night but evil never sleeps.

"I rather be with you than alone even with the barrier broken. You know that," I said to him but the situation with Mal was completely opposite of what was going to happen. No matter what she chooses the boy or Auradon, it's going to be a lose-lose situation.

"Good because I love you," he admitted to me and we didn't really throw around the word "love" all that much especially him.

"I love you too," I told him as we kissed outside Hook's home and then we were on our way to the docks. As we were walking I was yawning as Harry had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I said evil never sleeps. Evil may be exhausted however sometimes, especially at five in the morning.

"What are we going to do for seven hours if Mal doesn't have to be here by noon?" I asked knowing that I'd fall asleep in a moments notice if I had to be on Ben watch while the King slept.

"Hey, I wanted to have fun but you wanted to look after Gil. This is your fault," he shrugged as we made our way to the ship. There were saw the King Ben himself tied up against our main mast of the ship. Gil was of course fast asleep slumped over sitting on the forecastle deck.

"Good thing too because look at him, he's fast asleep," I sighed as I rushed onto the ship letting go of Harry's hand and walking over to Gil. "Hey!" I shouted in a stern voice a couple feet away from him as he jolted away.

"Huh? What?! I'm awake," he responded as he saw me standing over him. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Sure you were, and I only had a little to drink tonight. We both know those are lies," I stated standing there with my arms crossed looking down at him.

"Sorry, but he fell asleep and then I started to drift off," he admitted as I sighed.

"Okay, he's still here and nothing happened. You're lucky Gil. Uma would have been beyond pissed if something were to happen and you were found asleep on the job," I explained to him as the two of us heard Ben making noises as he woke up and Harry was slowly making his way over to us.

"Ria? Is that you?" The King questioned as I looked to him in utter confusion.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" I asked making my way over to him cautiously as Harry came over to me wrapping his arm around me as the King's expression changed from confused to shocked. What was going on?

"You're with him? What happened?" I looked to Harry as he was holding back a laugh. Okay seriously what in the world is he talking about?

"I'm sorry but have we met? You think I'd remember meeting a royal snob that questions my choices," I answered in a condescending tone taking a step towards him.

"Ria, it's me. I'm your best friend. You're Maria Fitzherbert, the daughter of Eugene and Rapunzel," he shouted at me as I took Harry's hook out of his hand without him being able to react to stop me. With the hook in my hand, I rushed over to Ben placing the hook right again his neck as he gulped.

"Call me Fitzherbert one more time, I dare you," I threatened as the King looked me dead in the eyes and they were flooded with fear but a sense of hurt. I couldn't imagine why or what he was rambling on about Rapunzel or the fact that I'd ever be friends with a person like him.

"Ria, come on. You can't hurt him. Uma told Mal no harm until noon," Gil scolded me off all people grabbing onto my hand with the hook in it and pulled it away from his neck.

"I don't know Gil. I absolutely love this side of Ria, what's a few nicks here and there gonna do?" Harry proposed with his signature devilish smile on his face that would make my heart melt.

"No, not without Uma here," Gil stated putting his foot down. He was completely blowing me away with his assertiveness. What's gotten into him?

"What did you freaks do to her?" The King yelled directly at Harry and there was so much passion behind the King and whatever he thought he knew about me. How hard did the crew hit him to knock him out? Mal's not going to be a happy with a delirious King.

"Freaks huh? Tell us how you really feel, my King. Let's talk about how you think we're nothing but villains and deserve this life because of who are parents are. Let's hear it," Harry screamed at him taking his hook back from me as Ben moved his head away from his as much as possible.

"I didn't mean it like that. I shouldn't have said that because it's not true. I just want Ria back," he admitted with a sigh. As I looked to Harry who was looking back to me, I didn't quite know how to respond to that being that I don't know what he's actually talking about.

"Harry, can I speak with you?" Gil asked as Harry backed off of Ben and I took a seat a few feet away from the King on the upper deck.

"I can't see what could be so important right now but fine. Ria, make sure he doesn't try anything and don't listen to him. He's making things up," Harry told me as I nodded. They started walking to the back of the ship as Ben stared me down looking like he was going to cry.

"What did they do to you? This isn't you Ria, snap out of it," Ben pleaded and I just rolled my eyes.

"What's the real me then?" I asked completely uninterested in what he was rambling on about.

"A sweet and pure of heart princess, that's in love with Carlos De Vil and best friends with Evie, Mal, Jay, and me," he stated as I started cracking up laughing.

"Me a princess and with De Vil, that softy? That's too funny and everyone said that'd you'd be a total square. That was a good one," I told him standing up and giving him a pat on the shoulder as I went to see what was going on with Gil and Harry. "Don't cause too much trouble," I stated as I overheard a part of Gil and Harry's conversation without them seeing me.

"Harry, I hope you know that Ria isn't going to be happy if your plan falls apart. There's ways to, even I can see that," Gil told Harry and I could only imagine what he was talking about. What plan? Capturing the King and getting the wand isn't his plan. That wouldn't make any sense. Then what could Gil be talking about?

"Well let's make sure that doesn't happen then!" Harry yelled at him giving him a smack on the head. "That's really want you needed to talk to me about. Get back on duty," Harry told him as Gil sighed making his way back towards Ben and me. Before he did that, I rushed back over to my spot where the two of them left me as Ben looked confused as he watched me try to act casual as Gil came back over.

"He stop bothering you Ria?" Gil asked as he sat down next to me and Harry came back over as well.

"Yeah, he's really funny though. I mean he honestly thought I could be a princess, as if that would ever happen," I laughed as Harry did as well.

"Well he's not wrong, you're my princess after all," Harry stated as he walked over to me wrapping his legs around my waist as he sat on my lap and kissed me passionately as I heard Gil and Ben make disgusted noises.

"If I'm a princess, then you're definitely a prince," I teased kissing him once more as I heard footsteps creeping onto the ship. Looks like Uma's back.

"Oh get a room you two," Uma shouted at us and at moments like this I could sense jealous of Harry's and my relationship. I mean can you blame her? Harry's gorgeous, wicked, and perfect in everyway. I'd be jealous if Uma was off with Harry and I was stuck alone or even Gil. Sorry buddy, but it's true. "Mal should becoming by noon and then we will finally rise."

"Seriously?" I questioned as Harry jumped off of me and she nodded with a wicked smile. "Harry, our dreams are going to come true!" I cheered wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him again and he had the brightest smile on his face once I let go of him.

"I can hardly believe it and my dream will come true with you right by my side. I couldn't ask for anything better, my dear princess," he teased as the crew started making their way to the ship as the sun was starting to rise. "Only six more hours and we'll finally be free!"


	8. Chapter 7

It's almost time, I'm getting so anxious and shaky just thinking about it. All my life I have waited for this moment and it has finally come. I'll be able to leave this Isle and experience life with my three best friends in the whole world, one of them being the love of my life.

As it was getting closer, King Ben gave up on the whole "I'm a princess" joke and Harry and I were making our way over to him ready to give him a bit of a hard time because why not have a little fun? A different kind of fun Harry was suggesting a couple of hours ago but still just as enjoyable.

"Coochy, coochy coo," Harry taunted stroking his hook underneath Ben's chin with a huge smile on his face. I approached him on his other side as he looked away from Harry and towards me. "How's it feel to be king now, eh?" Harry questioned him laughing when Ben didn't respond.

"As long as your girlfriend gives us what we want, you won't be harmed. I hope for both of us that she does because you are a cutie. It's a real shame, you didn't pick a descendant of Flynn Rider instead of Maleficent because who knows what could happened," I flirted kissing him once along his jawline as he didn't flinch or look away like he did with Harry.

"Give it a rest you two. Give it a rest," Uma sighed as we both backed off Ben and Harry was getting agitated. He was not the one to be patient for something that he wants. "We don't want damaged goods."

"You said that I could hook him," Harry stated frustrated as he hung from the ropes and pointed his hook towards Ben.

"I said, at noon," Uma responded as Harry hopped off and pulled out his pocket watch hanging it in front of Ben's face.

"Twenty more minutes," Harry said as Ben looked to him a bit confused.

"That says eleven thirty," Ben told him and he wasn't wrong but telling Harry otherwise isn't a smart decision. "Ah."

"You better hope your girlfriend comes through," Uma said to Ben as Harry and I walked closer to Uma.

"Well she's not my girlfriend anymore," Ben admitted as both Harry and I let out a small chuckle.

"Leave us alone, you two," Uma sighed getting a little frustrated more with Harry than me.

"Nineteen minutes now," Harry told Ben getting up in his face again on the one side as I gave the other side a slight stroke across the cheek as we kept walking off together.

"This is actually happening, I can't believe it," I sighed in absolute amazement on how much are lives were about to change within the hour. Harry and I made our way to the back of the ship resting against the rails on the side of the dock as we sat there talking before the big event that's gonna go down.

"You were getting a little flirty with the king, huh Ria? Anything you want to tell me?" He laughed giving me a little jab in the ribs as I gave him a slight push, thankfully not enough for him to lose his balance and fall into the water. That would have been real awkward and embarrassing, especially if Mal and them showed up at that moment.

"Oh please, I could say the same to you. You're the definition of flirting with anyone you point your hook at. Also a little heavy on the eyeliner today, are we?" I teased but it wasn't a lie. Harry was a huge flirt with literally everyone. Of course it didn't mean anything to him just some harmless fun.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," he whispered before kissing my neck and then moving up to my lips.

"Harry! Ria!" Uma shouted from the other side of the ship as both of us stopped what we doing and jumped down from the railing. We made our way over to Uma and she just rolled her eyes. She clearly saw us making out on the other end of the ship. "Listen up, Harry I want you to untie Ben and Ria you're in charge of Ben when they arrive. If they don't give us the wand, I want you to push him overboard. Understand?" Uma questioned as Ben looked to me fear in his eyes again.

"Why me? I'm surprised you're not having Harry do it," I stated. I mean I was perfectly fine with it but she had Harry do all the dirty work for her. Gil and I were used for persuasion and recruiting people. We'd stay out of the way with most pirate business since we didn't have the pirate life blood in us like Harry but we'd still help out the cause.

"Trust me, you're the perfect choice. I need Harry by my side if something goes wrong and I know you can handle the king. You're the most wicked girl I know," Uma told me placing her hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile and I did the same.

"I'll do it then, thank you Uma," I stated as Harry untied Ben and handed him over to me as his hands were still bound together.

"Don't worry, I won't be too rough, unless you're into that," I whispered placing my hand on his shoulder from behind as I guided him towards the plank as Mal and all of them started to show up.

"Watch it Rider, I've got my eye on you," Harry teased giving me a kiss as I walked by and stood on the plank with Ben.

"Hey guys! They're here!" Gil shouted from the top of the ship as I noticed all of them had their attention turned towards Ben and me. I was readying him for the plank as we both stepped out and it started shaking a bit but remained stable enough.

"Welcome!" Harry announced as he was keeping close to me incase something went wrong. He'd want to protect me but also be able to help if I couldn't handle Ben. Little does he know that I'm strong enough to fend for myself when need be. I'll let him think otherwise though, I don't want to blow a hole in his ego.

"Finally!" Uma cheered as I noticed all four of them and some other Auradon girl had their jaws dropped staring over at me.

"Ria! What are you doing?" Carlos De Vil called out and of all people he was the last person I expected to call me out like that. Jay and Mal of course they would and Evie if you pissed her off enough which I had before she left the Isle but sweet little Carlos; now that's a sight to see.

"I'm doing what I do best!" I announced. "Do you people have me confused for someone else? Because I'm not who you think I am. I mean honestly first the king here and now you." I had no idea what they thought about me but whoever this princess is, I really want to give her a good punch if I ever run into her. There's no one like the Ria Rider that you all know and love.

"Let's get this party started. I swear I'm cold-hearted. There's no negotiation. I'm not here for debatin'. You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face, then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient," Uma started to sing and I'm pretty sure we are about to have the most killer rap battle ever and of course our girl Uma is going to win. As she was singing I got Ben positioned if Mal didn't come through with the wand and I had my arm wrapped around him with a bright smile as she mentioned him.

"Ria, please. This isn't who you are," Ben pleaded with me again as I just rolled my eyes and gave him a slight push forward as he raced backwards into me.

"This again? Listen Benny-Boo you don't know me. Stop acting like you do," I told him as Uma continued on as the whole crew joined in as well.

"I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks. You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart," Uma threatened even though it was more Tick-Tock's baby crocs than sharks but don't mind that.

"Now, let's all just be smart, although for you that must be hard. You'll get your wand. No one has to come to any harm. Don't try to intimidate, your bark is much worse than your bite. Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight," Mal started up as the rest of her crew came forward and then everyone was involved.

"Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down. Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give him up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down. We want the wand or else the king is gone. Your time is running out." Everyone sang as Harry took his pocket watch out being the cheeky little thing he is.

"You should really watch your mouth. Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank." Uma was absolutely slaying it out there being adorable with her sword and as this part finished Gil gave her the right away as she started making her way towards Mal and the rest of them.

"Ok, look, this is not a conversation. It's a do-or-die situation. If you don't give me back the king, I'll have no hesitation, I'll serve you right here and I don't need a reservation. That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration. Release him now, and we can go our separate ways unless you wanna deal with me and the VK's," Mal sang as Harry was making his way towards the dock where Uma was standing.

"So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?" Uma laughed as I saw Harry ready to get involved.

"All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him and if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him. All it takes is one long look and I'll-" He shouted getting up in Mal's face running his hook through her hair as Jay backed her up giving Harry the most intimidating death stare I've ever seen.

"Harry! We get it. Chill," Uma told him pulling him back as he continued dancing on. Harry was always so extra with everything he did especially threatening people. I actually loved that fact about him.

"Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down. Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give him up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down. We want the wand or else the king is gone. Your time is running out. You should really watch your mouth. Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down."

"Hey, we don't have to choose. We don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose. There's gotta be a better way. Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance. You'll have your say," Ben spoke up as Harry was standing behind me watching me handle him. I didn't think Uma would ever agree to that but I wasn't going to punish him for speaking out.

"Silly king! You? Give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance." Well I was right.

"Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank." Everyone finished as I dangled Ben over the edge as he was forced to look down at the water below him.

"Ria, please," he begged and I couldn't help but laugh.

"The wand is all we need, didn't you listen?" I questioned lowering him a bit more as Uma looked over to me with a smile as Mal was handing over the wand to her.

"Hold up, too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive?" Uma asked knowing that they had to prove that the wand was real. This is why she was captain; she was the smartest out of all of us. From the looks on their faces, it looks like we might have caught them in their trap. "We want to see it work."

"You always were quite the drama queen," Mal responded.

"Oh and nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait," Uma told her as the crew roared with laughter.

"You're doing amazing Ria," Harry whispered to me coming up from behind as I still kept my concentration on leaning Ben over the edge.

"I learn from the best," I told him craning my neck back giving him a quick kiss and then he backed off a bit knowing I had it perfectly under control.

"Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word," Mal said pointing the wand at a dog dressed in the same garb that the De Vil's wear. Something is way off about that because Cruella would skin that dog and Carlos is an absolute baby when it comes to dogs. This day has just been beyond confusing.

"Does this vest make me look fat? Hey, does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?" The dog asked as the whole crew was laughing up a storm at the dog. Also the wand worked which is beyond amazing.

"Give me the wand!" Uma shouted reaching out her hand.

"Give me Ben!" Mal yelled back at her.

"Harry, bring him over," Uma asked him as I passed Ben off to Harry while following behind him.

"Oh before you go, tell your mom Gaston says hi and also tell your dad my dad wishes he'd finished off your dad when he had the chance," Gil said as he followed us telling Ben. Gil's such a dork but I love him. When we reached Mal and Uma, Harry tossed Ben down to his knees as we both stood behind Uma on either side.

"Oh. Cut him loose, Harry," Uma told him as he just sighed.

"I never get to have any fun," he responded cutting the ropes and then stood back by me putting his hook hand around me as we waited in anticipation for the wand.

"Wait!" Carlos shouted as Mal turned back to him and everyone look to him. "Give us Ria back, please," he begged as Uma turned around to me.

"Ria here is a free woman, she can make any choice she wants. Ria, do you want to go with them?" Uma asked me as I shook my head and look to Harry so confused.

"Why would I? I'm sorry but I'm not who you guys think I am. I mean do you really think I'd ever fall in love with you De Vil? That's freaking hilarious," I told him with a laugh as he looked completely crushed as Evie put a hand on his shoulder. I didn't realize he was the freaking fragile.

"Harry, what did you do to her? Fix her now," Mal demanded and I awaited Harry's responded seeing that Mal was pissed off because I wasn't doing something.

"I haven't done a thing to Ria. I promise. I mean can you blame her for falling in love with a devilishly handsome pirate like me?" He questioned wrapping his arm around my waist and dipping me downward as he kissed me out of nowhere.

"Don't Carlos," I heard Jay said as Harry brought me back up and as surprised as I was by the kiss, it was absolutely amazing. When I looked over Jay was holding Carlos's fist back as Carlos look to me devastated and lower his hand.

"You won't get away with this," Carlos muttered loud enough for Harry to hear as he wrapped his arm around me again and kissed the side of my head.

"Loved to see you try and do something," Harry laughed and boy was I way beyond confused. Am I dreaming? How much did Hook let me drink? I mean geez if I am, this is one messed up dream.

~ Going on vacation. Be back 8/04 with updates. ~


	9. Chapter 8

All that confusion aside, we have more important matters at hand. There they were, Mal and Uma both holding onto what each other of them desired most. Ben reached out to Mal holding her hand while Uma grabbed onto Mal's hand with the wand. The two of them swapped off as Mal first handed over the wand and then helped Ben up to his feet.

"We did it," I mumbled completely astonished as Mal was trying to rush Ben out of here. "We actually did it," I told Harry as he looked down to me with the brightest grin on his face.

"Our dreams are going to come true," Harry smiled kissing me once more as the crew cheered. Everyone rushed back on the ship as Uma raised the wand high in the sky.

"Don't worry Ria, we'll be back for you!" Mal shouted out which confused me. Maleficent's daughter was trying to save me? Part of me wishes this was a dream because I'm so bewildered about the Princess Ria thing but part of me doesn't because we do have the wand after all. It won't matter what they think about me in a few minutes anyways.

"By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free," Uma stated pointing the wand high in the sky and nothing happened. Nothing happened, that's not good. Are you serious? "No!" She screeched as anger flooded her and rage filled Harry as he was nearly growling in anger. If I wasn't so angry myself, he would have looked incredibly intimidating which is beyond attractive on him. "You do not get to win every time!" Uma yelled as I looked over to Gil who looked a little confused but everyone else around was mad so he followed in footstep with the emotions. "Get 'em!" She commanded us as Carlos launched a colored smoke bomb and it made it impossible to see.

"That's it, he's dead," I stated grabbing a sword from the ship as everyone did the same taking on one of them. I made my way to De Vil and maybe after knocking him down, he'll finally see that I'm not some prissy princess in love with a wimp like him. As I went after him, Harry took on Jay, Uma with Mal, and Gil with Ben. Gil obviously had some things to prove to his father by fighting Ben. I mean he's a Gaston, of course he'd take on the king. Who else is more brag worthy to boast about beating than the King of Auradon? No one that's who.

"Ria, Ria, wait," Carlos begged as I charged at him gritting my teeth and sword in hand, ready to strike.

"No, we're ending this now. You messed with the wrong crew and more importantly the wrong girl," I stated as I raised my sword and swung down as he blocked it.

"I...I don't want to fight you. Maria, please. I love you," he told me looking me dead in the eyes completely heart broken.

"Some villain you are. Looks like I'll just have to show you a whole new world if you won't fight," I remarked as he dropped his sword and left himself completely defenseless for my attacks. I've never killed anyone. Threatened yes, a thousand times just like a second ago but actually doing it, this would be a first.

"Do your worst. The Ria that I know is still in there would never do that," Carlos stated calmly as I looked into his puppy dog eyes as he feared for his life with my sword still raised.

"Fight you coward!" I shouted so conflicted on what to do. My head was spinning. Could Carlos be right? Why would he be making up this intricate of a lie? He's not the type to speak out like this. What's going on? Why can't I just kill the little worm? I'm a villain! It should be easy.

"End him Ria," Harry shouted as he saw me struggling as I raised my sword again, my arms shaking so unsure of what to do.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Carlos responded as he raised his sword and I didn't know what he was planning. How could someone switch that quickly from a coward to gaining courage? It didn't matter in a moments notice we were fighting. All my years of training really paid off and I was easily overpowering him. Just as I was about to land a pretty decent blow on him, he swept underneath my feet with his foot. My feet fell out from underneath me as I landed on my back.

"Playing dirty De Vil, how unlike you, color me impressed," I told him as he quickly pounced on me sitting on my stomach not applying that much pressure. He was still trying to not hurt me for some odd reason.

"You seem to forget, I grew up on this Isle too," he told me with a slight smirk. I don't know who this De Vil is but I think I'm in love. Once he got situated on top of me he took a deep breath like he was preparing to do something. Let's hope it's not too painful. "Oh god please work, fairy tale cliches don't fail me now," Carlos mumbled to himself as he pinned both of my hands to the ground and kissed me as I tried to break free.

I am Maria Fitzherbert, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert. I am so in love with Carlos De Vil. That's the real Ria. That's who I really am. Who knew that everyone was right? Oh right, I did, now that whatever the heck spell is broke.

When Carlos kissed me, the memories came flooding back in, growing up with my mother and not villainous father, going to school at Auradon, being best friends with Ben, meeting the four Vks, falling in love with Carlos, every beautiful memory was back. Who knew how much you could miss your own memories? There were so many overwhelming and passionate memories that flooded over me within seconds and it a lot to all take in.

"Carlos?" I said as tears started flowing. I couldn't help it. From the memories to seeing him so desperate to bring me back, it warmed my heart so much. The tears of happiness got the best of me.

"Ria, are you back?" He asked as he quickly got off of me and helped me sit up.

"Do I love puns, my little pet chameleon, and my adorable dog loving boyfriend?" I told him kissing again.

"You're back. True love's kiss, go figure. Turns out those nights of you reading me fairy tales helped you," Carlos cheered hugging me tightly as we stood up and I was brought back into the reality as I heard Harry screaming over at the two of us.

"What are you doing? Attack him!" Harry shouted as Jay pulled him back into battle. Hearing his voice sent rage throughout my body. He did this to me. He caused me to practically break Carlos's heart. I may not be a villain anymore but he's still toast.

"Go protect Ben, I'll deal with Harry," I told Carlos as he nodded and rushed over to Ben who was fighting off Gil. Meanwhile, I had my eyes set on Harry as everyone else fought around me, I charged towards him. Once I reached him, he was completely engrossed in his battle with Jay that he didn't have time to react to me slamming him against the nearest wall. I might not be the strongest but the element of surprise does have it's perks. I yanked his hook from his hand pressing my body against him to keep him against the wall and held the hook to his neck.

"Ria what's gotten into you? What about our dream?" He questioned as the memories I had of the Isle were all still ingrained into my brain. The emotions were all still there as I bit the top of my lip looking to him. No. It's not real. There is no dream with him. "Come on, let me go. Let's talk this out."

"Let you go? That's adorable," I mocked and that when he knew I remembered everything from before. "You have thirty seconds to explain what happened right now. If this is anything that I think it was, you're dead. Tick tock pirate tick tock," I threatened as Harry now seemed more concerned about his hook than his own well being. Villain Ria never understood his obsession with this fake hook and I definitely don't get it.

"The spell, well if you can call voodoo a spell, was from the Facilier's shop. It allowed one event in someone's history to be altered and the rest builds around that. That prick only changed the fact that your father was born a villain. I didn't make you fall in love with me or join Uma's crew. That's what you would have done if you grew up on the Isle. Everything you remember is who you would have been if you lived here. That love for me, it's still there. You know that, I'm your dream remember? You're capable of being a villain. You were wicked and all because your father was a thief. Don't you love the thrill of it? Wickedness is in you Ria, those memories are never going away that's because it's who you are," Harry explained to me as I backed off of him removing the hook from his neck. Before I could even process anything he said, Jay ripped the hook from my hand as fear shot through Harry.

"Jay please don't. That means so much to him," I pleaded with Jay as he pushed me away and dangled his hook over the water. Jay dropped it as it splashed in the water as Harry went diving in after it. I rushed over to the edge to see him having the hook in his hand as he swam to the other ladder closer to the ship. I was about to start making my way over to him to help him but Jay wrapped his arms around me.

"Ria, don't listen to him. That's not who you are," Jay told me holding me tightly as I tried to break free.

"You don't know him like I do. He was always there for me. He's my dream," I shouted as I squirmed around but it was no use, Jay was simply stronger than me. "You guys got to leave while the rest of us were forced to stay on this horrible Isle." My memories were so conflicted and I felt like my brain was going to exploded as I broke down in Jay's arms. "I don't know what to think. I love him Jay. Please," I told him as he let go of me.

"Is this really what you want?" He questioned me as I couldn't answer him. I just went running off towards Harry and when I made my way over to him he was sword fighting with Ben. Seeing that happened, I didn't know who to turn to. I love them both, they're my best friends.

"Stop! Harry!" I shouted running over to the two of them stepping in front of Harry. "Don't hurt him please, for me," I told him placing my hand on his arm as he looked to me confused.

"You actually still love me?" He asked I saw Ben looked to us confused as I saw Carlos off in the corner of my eye.

"I do, but I love Carlos too," I admitted and I didn't know what was worse the fact that my memories were so screwed up that I was in love with two boys and genuinely in love or that fact that I didn't want to completely destroy Harry. He still had his sword in his hand and a part of me knew he'd do anything to get off this Isle. He was going to attack Ben again and nothing I said was going to stop that. Just as Harry was about to start to swing again, Evie dropped another smoke bomb as everything around us was colored purple.

I didn't know what was going on but I felt a pair of arms around me as I tossed over someone's shoulder. Being this high up, it had to Ben even though I couldn't see him. He wrapped his one arm around me as he rushed me out of the docks. Once the smoke cleared, I could confirm that it was Ben carrying me away from everything.

"Ben wait, I can't just leave them like this. They're my family," I shouted thrashing about as Ben held his grip on me moving quicker as I made direct eye contact with Harry. "Don't worry, I'll get you off this Isle. I promise, and when I promise something. I never ever break that promise, ever," I yelled at them as I got one final glance at the devilishly handsome pirate that I had fallen for so hard over the years.

What is wrong with me? I feel like I'm going to be sick. Just thinking of my actual memories makes me question everything that I said to Harry and them but I can't just forget those other sixteen years. If the story of my mother and father didn't go as plan who knows how my life would have turned out. Harry showed me that and no matter how horrible the memories of the Isle were, the memories of Gil, Uma, and Harry made up for all that. God, I'm so messed up.


	10. Chapter 9

Ben carried me through the pipe that we saw when we first got to the Isle as I stopped struggling to break free. It was pointless. Harry was gone from my life, for now at least. Having Ben carry me brought me back to my roots a bit.

 _I'm Rapunzel's daughter. I am Rapunzel's daughter. I am Maria Fitzherbert. I am not a villain. I am good. I am me, the real me._

I kept telling myself that over and over again as Ben carried me back to the limo and placed me down right outside of it. "Hurry and get in," he told me holding the door for me as I rushed in and saw Carlos sitting with Dude and Evie. They were safe. My actual best friends were okay.

"Ria, oh my god, are you alright?" Evie questioned as she hugged me tightly as Carlos and Ben joined as well.

"I'm fine, thanks to Carlos," I smiled, knowing that if it wasn't for him I'd still be threatening to fight all of them at the moment. Mal finally came into the limo hugging me as well which warmed my heart. She tries to stay like a rock but she's got a heart a gold. I'm so glad that I can consider her my friend.

"Oh thank god you're okay, I couldn't risk you getting hurt too," Mal said hugging me individually as Evie and Carlos sat back in their seats and Ben sat next to Mal.

"Do you still love him Ria?" Ben questioned as I took my seat on the other side of him as we started driving off. I felt all eyes on me as I sighed and nodded my head.

"For me, I spent sixteen years with him. We were friends since we were babies. I know it's not real but it feels real to me. That's what would have happened if I lived there. That's the type of person Harry was and I got to experience that, no else can say that about him," I admitted avoiding eye contact with Carlos.

"Do you... not love me then?" Carlos asked with hesitation fearing the worst.

"Carlos, of course I love you still. I… it's… You… He…" I started to say not knowing how to word how I was feeling on the inside. If only someone could see and feel everything I was experiencing they'd be able to understand my extremely complex feelings.

"Hey, it's okay Ria. That doesn't matter right now. What matters now is that you're safe. We can deal with the effects of the spell later, I'm just glad you're not hurt," Ben told me as he wrapped his arm around me kissing the top of my head. "You had me terrified. I thought you were gone for good."

"About that, I'm sorry for everything I said to you and for the basically sexual harassment," I responded as he cracked half a smile.

"Like I said, that doesn't matter. It wasn't you," he answered as Mal sighed. "I'm really sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted them to," Ben told her.

"I mean as long as you're safe, that's…" she responded out of breath as we were all able to calm down since the huge battle.

"Well, I mean, at least I got to see the Isle. They're my people, too. Uma helped me see that," Ben told her as I nodded in agreement. Ben didn't go full on villain like I did but I could tell he understood where Uma and them were coming from.

"Ben, Uma captured you," Mal said taken back a bit by Ben's comment.

"She's an angry girl with a bad plan," Ben stated.

"I mean from what Harry told me, my morals never changed from the spell and they had me totally on board to capture Ben. I couldn't kill someone for it, Carlos is proof of that but all we, I mean, all they wanted was freedom and to some, they just want to make their parents proud by having a better life," I interrupted knowing that my memories were so screwed up at this moment but I knew what I felt.

"That's not so different from when you came to Auradon, Mal," Ben added as Mal scoffed.

"Awkward," Dude said as Carlos and Evie sat across from us.

"Dude, I know you can talk but that doesn't always mean you should," Carlos whispered to him and I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. The memory of what Carlos did with the truth gummy warmed my heart and memories like that pushed aside the fake ones with Harry. I still cared for my crew I couldn't deny that. Even though the memories are fake, the emotions are just as real as anything else.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as tension filled the limo while Jay and Lonnie were up in the front talking to each other just fine. Carlos was so right, I should have never came to the Isle with him. Maybe things would have been better and I wouldn't be crushing Carlos's heart like I know I am talking about any memory of the Isle.

"Ria, are you okay?" Ben whispered to me as we were approaching Auradon and I hadn't made eye contact with anyone in the limo since our last conversation.

"No, I don't think so," I answered so only he could here me as he held me a little tighter rubbing my arm a bit and I rested my head on his chest. "Do you think Fairy Godmother can fix me?" I asked looking up at him.

"I… I don't know. This seems more complicated than the love spell from before. Hopefully the memories will fade, if they do you can decide if you want to fulfill your promise. I'm not going to hold you to it, that wasn't the real you speaking," Ben told me as I nodded but a part of me knew that it was the real me and I don't break promises. That's not who I am.

The rest of the ride was quiet as Jay pulled up to the school and we all got out in silence. Carlos allowed Dude to walk on his own as he held my hand as we walked back to our dorms. Ben and Mal brought up the rear of our group and Mal was not having any love from Ben. She was completely separated from him and I could see why but I had to side with Ben on the whole Uma versus Mal ordeal.

"I'm going to go lay down, I just need some time to think. I'll be by your dorm for cotillion," I told Carlos giving him a kiss on the cheek as I let him, walking by myself.

I felt horrible leaving him while he knew I was struggling with my feelings toward him. There were memories from the Isle that absolutely hated him but I knew I supposed to be in love with him, the false memories just clouded my thinking. Hopefully being back on Auradon will make the memories fade quickly.

I walked back to my dorm and passing everyone brought back so many memories that were actually mine. Even little interactions that I had with people that I've only spoken to once made me feel at home. "Hey Ria!" I heard someone shout as I was walking down the hallway to my room. I turned around to see Kasper, my cousin, making his way to me.

"Where were you last night? Aunt Rapunzel called and you were nowhere to be found. She wanted to ask you about the cotillion," Kasper asked me as I rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "Whoa, what's gotten into you? You act like you haven't seen me in years. Ria what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"I just love you so much, I don't tell you that enough. Family means everything to me," I told him as I broke down in tears. Seeing my family brought me back to my actual reality.

"What happened last night?" He questioned hugging me back as he laughed a little.

"I'll tell you later, I have to call my parents. If you see Erika, tell her I love her too," I said giving him one more squeeze before going off to my room.

"Okay? You better tell me at cotillion," Kasper yelled as I still walking down the hall quickly. "You're freaking nuts Fitzherbert." Family was the only people that ever called me by my real last name and it usually annoyed me especially hearing it from Kasper but this time it gave me hope. Hope that I'll be able to get over this stupid spell's after effects that were screwing with my brain so bad.

Once I made it to my dorm, I opened it to see Delta in her habitat as I broke down crying again. "My little baby, how could I live a life without you?" I questioned rushing over to her and picking her up giving her a little kiss on the head. She had no idea what was going on but she loved the attention she was getting. "I gotta put you down now, I have to call my parents," I told her as I plopped down on my bed and reached for my phone and called my parents.

"Hello?" My mother picked up and hearing her voice just made the tears keep coming.

"Hi mom, is dad home?" I asked. I needed to hear his voice. I needed know that he was alive and well. I need to see every reality in my life to cancel out the ones of the Isle.

"Yes, are you alright sweetie? You didn't call back last night, I was a little concerned," She questioned and I could tell she was trying to remain calm.

"I'm okay, I promise," I told her as she sighed.

"Alright, I'll put your father on," she responded as she handed the phone to my father.

"Maria is everything okay? You mother said you were crying," he answered. "Don't tell me it was that De Vil kid, I'll have to come down there and teach that little punk not to mess with a Fitzherbert," he threatened as hearing him being so caring and saying Fitzherbert caused me to bawl. The father I knew on the Isle was so distant and unemotional. No wonder I would have grown up to be a villainous pirate with no love in my life.

"No, Carlos is fine. I'm just so glad you're alive," I told him as he laughed.

"Of course I'm alive. What in the world on you going on about?" He questioned as I took a deep breath trying to not cry but I couldn't help myself.

"You're in for a big one, pops…"


	11. Chapter 10

"So you're in love with both Harry Hook and Carlos De Vil? Can you please explain everything you just said to me again? I'm so confused Maria," my father stated as I finished telling him everything. "Also I'd have to be one stupid guy to leave your mother for a crown. I don't like this other me."

"Dad… you're missing the point," I sighed with a little chuckle. I finally stopped crying from... happiness? I don't know if you'd call it that. I'm just emotional but talking with him made the memories with Harry seem a little bit more distant.

"Look, Carlos loves you right?" He asked.

"Yes, but I feel horrible for being wishy washy about my feelings. It's horrible to say but I miss the late nights with Harry hanging out by the dock not a single other person around and we'd stargaze and…" I rambled on but my father interrupted me.

"Maria, that's not real. None of that ever happened to Harry, he doesn't know a thing about you. He doesn't love you. Carlos knows you, Carlos shares every memory with you that you have of him. Carlos actually loves you and the real you, not some fake villainous girl that grew up on the Isle," he told me and I sighed knowing he was right.

"What do I do about my feelings for Harry?" I questioned as he bursted out in laughter.

"You're still so young. Maria, it'll be like getting over a bad break up where the guy was a jerk that broke your heart. You'll be able to move on from Harry trust me. If Carlos really loves you, he'll be there to help you through it. My fatherly instincts tell me that he'll stick around," he stated as there was a knock on my door.

"One second!" I shouted taking the phone away from my ear and putting it back again as I was going to end the call with him. "Someone is at the door. I'll try and listen to what you said. Thank you for listening. I love you," I told him with a smile on my face.

"I love you too. Have fun tonight at cotillion. Don't stress about the Isle, that's not you. Bye sweetie," he said before hanging up and I got up to open the door to see Jay standing there.

"Hey, practice just got done with and I wanted to check on you," he stated standing there awkwardly as I moved out of his way so he could enter.

"Thanks Jay, it really means a lot," I told him as he took a seat on my bed and Delta crawled over to him. She quickly climbed up his thighs and nestled up in his lap. "If only Delta was human, she'd be the perfect girlfriend for you," I teased as Jay cracked a smile.

"Real funny Ria, but seriously. We need to talk. You freaked out on me back on the Isle. I just wanted to know what you were thinking now. Is Harry still your dream?" He questioned as I sighed taking a seat next to him.

"Jay, I can't help but love Harry. I know that's hard to understand but a part of me does at least for now. I'll admit, I did throw a huge fit with you. I was thinking really irrational and of course my emotions for Harry got the best of me," I truthfully told him and myself.

"Do you remember how you reacted when I gave you that love potion?" Jay asked and I didn't know what he was getting. "Which by the way, I'm sorry again. I was a complete jerk, almost as bad as Harry."

"Yeah, I was mad actually I was pissed but what does that have to do with Harry? It's not the same thing, he didn't make me fall in love with him," I answered as Jay sighed.

"You know you're lucky you're so pretty because you're so dumb sometimes. Ria, he manipulated your thoughts. That's not who you are in any form. You never would have had feelings for him if he didn't screw with your brain and memories in the first place. He's as bad as what Carlos and I did to you, if not worse. Even after it was broken he was telling you things to make you not flip out on him like you should have. He stripped you of your identity Ria!" Jay yelled at me not angry in any way. He was just trying to get a point across and he was making sense.

"But I…" I started to say as he covered my mouth.

"But nothing, he's a Hook, they're excellent at deceiving people and you know that. I need you to get that in your head anytime you think you feel something for him. Don't let this be the reason that you and Carlos break apart. Don't let your dating curse get the best of you," Jay stated and I could tell that he was concerned for me.

"Jay, I don't want to lose Carlos but I can't get that stupid pirate and his stupid accent out of my head," I admitted frustrated with myself more than anything.

"You'll learn to. It'll take time, but getting over Harry now or at least pretending to will be the best thing for not only Carlos but yourself," Jay said giving me a hug as I was getting a little teary-eyed.

"You think I'm stupid for loving Harry don't you?" I asked as Jay shook his head.

"Of course not, that's not your fault. Don't cry over him. Where's the cheerful Ria Rider that I know and love? Come and Delta and I want happy Ria," Jay stated picking up Delta as her mouth was opening making it look like she was smiling which made me crack a smile. "There she is."

"Oh shut up," I responded giving a slight push as he laughed. "But after this, I think I'm definitely giving up on everything magic. Nothing good can come from it," I told him wiping away the tears that failed to fully form.

"Not all magic is bad, you could be the one person to learn it and use it for good. You'll be the new and much cooler Fairy Godmother," Jay suggested as he put Delta back down on his lap.

"Then Ben would never stop with the fairy jokes, I can't let him win," I responded with a chuckle.

"Would you rather be a fairy or a gnome? Either way he's going to call you some small creature, why not be something cool that can do magic," he replied with a shrug but I shook my head.

"Maybe in the future but for now I'm magic free. No more spells or voodoo, I don't want any of it," I told him.

"Okay, whatever you say. Both you and I have to get ready for cotillion. I'll leave you to yourself. Just keep in mind what I said, alright?" Jay stated getting up as I did the same.

"I will, thank you Jay. I'm glad I can call you a friend," I said giving him a good hug before he left.

"I'm glad too. I'll see you later tonight. I've got to go talk to Lonnie actually," Jay mentioned with a smile on his face.

"Ooh, I wonder what you could possibly have to talk with a beautiful and amazing girl about when cotillion is just a few hours away. Gee, I'm stumped," I joked as Jay rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye Ria," Jay stated bluntly as he walked off. I guess I should check in with my date as well. Practice is over so Carlos should be making his way back to the dorm. I should at least give him some reassurance that a big part of me still loves him over Harry.

With that I headed down the hallway to Jay and Carlos's room and when I reached their dorm, the door was wide open. When I looked inside I saw Chad by the 3D printer, he was printing a crown and he had on furs.

"Why no Audrey I haven't chosen my queen yet," he said to himself in Carlos's mirror as I just watched in the door frame trying my best not to laugh and blow my cover. Also, did he think Ben was going to die and then he'd take the throne? Talk about wicked and they thought the VKs were villains. "Why no Audrey.." He started again but his phone went off. "Who could be calling me?" He asked picking up the phone and he immediately dropped it once he saw that it was Audrey calling.

I started cracking up with laughter as he pounced to the floor to grab his phone and Carlos made it back to his room just in time to see this whole mess that is Chad Charming.

"Chad! This is my room Chad!" Carlos shouted at him unamused as Chad held out a hand for him to be quiet as he picked up the phone. Carlos looked to me and rolled his eyes. "This is the third time in the past two days," he sighed.

"Audrey? Yeah. Yeah? Oh well that's wonderful news! She got a flat tire in Sherwood Forest and she wants me to go fix it," Chad told us as I looked to Carlos.

"That's six hours away," he told Chad.

"Really? Only Six? I'm gonna be there faster than I thought," Chad told Audrey with a small laugh.

"Let her know I burned all her clothes she left behind," I remarked as Chad shot me a look but Carlos had a smile on his face. Chad ignored my comment and kissed his phone getting up to exit the room.

"Ah, ah. My printer my crown," Carlos stated taking the crown off a Chad and I noticed that the crown had the beast emblem and so did the ring he was wearing. It was basically Ben's exact clothing copied.

"And give me that ring. What's wrong with you?" I questioned taking the ring off of his finger and holding it in my hand.

"Oh yeah, about that. Right," he laughed trying to bypass the question. He ran past us into the hall and began screaming, "I'm coming Audrey!"

"Here's a real charmer isn't he?" I questioned nudging Carlos with that being my first failed attempt at a pun since we got back from the Isle.

"Oh Ria, you don't know how happy I am to hear you talk like that," Carlos responded giving me a hug. "I love you so much and I just want the Ria back that I know so well. I know she's still in there, her horrible puns in all."

"I didn't come here to be insulted. I'll just leave," I teased as he held onto my wrist.

"Not without a kiss, true love's kiss that is," he remarked as I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a dork, you know that right?" I told him kissing him.

"Of course I do, but that's what you love most," Carlos stated kissing me once more as I realized I couldn't live without this sweetheart.

"Don't you two have to get ready?" Dude barked at us shoving his head between our legs.

"Dude, seriously?" Carlos asked a little mad at him for ruining the moment but he's too cute for me to stay mad at.

"He's just jealous that his daddy isn't paying him all the attention in the world. He's a dog, they're little attention seekers," I stated bending down and giving Dude a kiss on the head. "You need to learn to share boy. Carlos loves you as much as he loves me. You're right though, I should go get ready. I'll see you at eight," I told Carlos kissing him one more time before heading off on my way. I needed that. Jay was right; who would have thought?


	12. Chapter 11

"Carlos is going to love you in this!" Evie cheered as pure joy lit up her face once I finished getting ready for the cotillion. I relied so much on Evie for fashion tips since she got here and I thank god everyday for her existence. She's pure of heart, ambitious, and beyond helpful to make girls look their best. "But more importantly how do you feel in it?" She questioned as I looked in the mirror checking out all the angles. The dress was of course styled after my mother's iconic dress which is adorable.

"I feel amazing Evie, thank you so much," I told her giving her a hug as she jutted out her hips so she wouldn't end up pressing up against my dress and risk messing it up in anyway. "How much do I owe you?" I asked as she laughed.

"Ria, are you serious? I let you come to the Isle, this is the least I can do to make up for that mess plus you're my friend. Consider it a gift. Now get going, you don't want to keep Carlos waiting," she stated giving me a slight push outside the door.

With that, I made my way to Carlos's dorm as I felt like an actual pretty princess walking down the halls. It was stupid but it felt so good to be home and in my element as superficial as it may actually be. As I approached their room Jay was exiting as he had a wide grin on his face. He was looking sharp in his leather suit and a man bun always looked amazing on him.

"I'm guessing Lonnie said yes?" I asked nudging Jay before he could walk away.

"Of course she said yes, I am me after all. You look beautiful by the way," he responded being genuine in his compliment and not flirtatious in any way. It's weird hearing Jay say stuff like that but I appreciate it because he's a gentleman to me especially.

"Thank you and you look for handsome. Lonnie is a lucky girl," I told him giving a pat on the shoulder before entering their room.

Carlos was in the mirror fixing up his hair and he didn't notice that I entered yet. I looked to Dude who did see me and motioned to him to keep quiet with a shushing motion. I crept over to his bed taking a seat as I just watched him look at himself in the mirror taking a deep breath.

"I got this. I've just have to show Ria that Harry is nothing compared to me. Oh who am I kidding?" He sighed to himself and it broke my heart to hear.

"Excuse me Prince Charming, you're a thousand times better than some silly pirate," I spoke up as Carlos jumped turning towards me.

"When did you get here?" He questioned as he walked over to me. "Also Prince Charming might not be the best analogy considering that Chad was rolling on the floor earlier today in here," Carlos remarked.

"True and I just got here. You look amazing by way, my very own prince," I stated standing up and wrapping my arms around him.

"You look stunning as always Ria, you have always been my princess," he responded hugging me and holding me close. He always thought of me as royalty from the moment he laid his eyes on me. He greeted me as princess even though I'm not. Now he views me as his own princess. I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and he nodded, taking his hand in mine as we were on our way to cotillion. It's gonna be a night to remember. Hopefully it will be a good memory but at least I know this memory is my own and Carlos will share it with me. Harry can't ever say that.

Once at cotillion, Carlos and I danced together along with all our friends. Everyone looked amazing in their dresses and suits. Evie did a perfect job on each and every one that she made. She's bound to be rich by the end of her senior year if she keeps this up for the rest of the dances we have annually. Evie and Doug, Lonnie and Jay, Carlos and I, love was everywhere and it was beautiful. The only people we were missing were Mal and Ben who had to basically put on a show for everyone else at the cotillion by making a special appearance.

Speaking of dates though, my cousin Kasper actually scored himself a one. He decided to give up on Chad because Charming is the straightest boy to exist and he instead decided take a friend for a date. He asked Jane since she didn't have someone to take and he wanted her to have a fun time since she worked so hard on planning everything. There is nothing romantic to come from that though. Kasper is way too into guys for that to happen. If our other cousin Erika were to take Jane well that would have been a different story.

The last song finished up as we saw everyone taking their places for the ceremony aspect of cotillion to begin. Everyone got quiet as the six of us stood next to each other waiting for Ben and Mal to come out. The trumpets were blown as Lumiere was about to introduce them from the top of the steps.

"The future Lady Mal," he announced as Mal walked out she looked absolutely terrified but beautiful.

"Whoo!" Evie cheered and started clapping which caused a roar of applause from everyone else. That was her best friend up there and Evie is honestly the best and most supportive friend anyone could ask for. Evie went to grab Mal and walk her back to us as we waited for Ben to be announced.

"King Benjamin," he announced as Ben appeared and stood at the top of the steps.

"That's my boy!" I shouted clapping. Ben was Mal and I was Evie, best friends that wanted nothing but the best for each other. God, I love him so much.

Mal and Ben approached each other bowing towards each other as Ben had a weird look on his face for this occasion. You'd think he'd be overjoyed to be with Mal and celebrating this moment. Something doesn't feel right and Carlos could tell I thought something was wrong.

"Mal, I wish I had time to explain," Ben simply stated as Uma walked out by the stairs. What in the world is going on? Please, please don't let Harry be on Auradon as well. I don't know what I'd do if I saw him and I don't trust myself and my emotions that I'd want to find out. Ben walked up towards Uma taking her hand and that's when I knew things didn't add up. This is a load of crap.

"Did Ben tell you about this?" Carlos asked shocked taking a hold of my hand as I shook my head. Once they reached the bottom of the steps, Ben kissed Uma's hand and I noticed his ring on her hand. Ben would never do that. When we dated it took him more than a month for him to offer for me to wear his ring. I smell a spell.

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast," Ben told Mal as I saw from the side her facial expressions and her heart was breaking. I felt like I was going to be sick seeing Mal like that. It hurt me more than anything. "Something happen to me when I was on the Isle with Uma; a connection."

"What are you saying?" Mal asked.

"I'm saying…" Ben started to say.

"It was love. It was. I just - I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?" Uma answered her as I was rolling my eyes.

"We are," Ben responded.

"I know," Uma laughed as I looked to Carlos who was absolutely disgusted.

"You are so beautiful," Ben told Uma as Mal was standing there in shock.

"Ben… Ben. Did you go back for her?" Mal questioned as I needed to intervene but Carlos held me back.

"Don't, I don't want Uma saying anything to you. That's the last thing we need," he whispered to me and he was right. One comment about Harry might put me over the edge.

"He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer. Ria, Harry would have came along if he could have made it here by swimming, but since he couldn't he wanted me to give this to you. He said you'd know what he meant by it," Uma stated turning to me as she pulled out his hook from her bag and placed it in my hands.

"Uma take this back, now. I… I don't want it," I responded as my hands shook trying to give it back to her nearly breaking down as Carlos knocked the hook out of my hand. Harry gave this to show me how much he cared about me. He loved me and I knew he wouldn't give this hook up for a second for anyone if he didn't. Carlos pulled me away from the whole crowd as Uma was talking with Mal.

"Hey, Ria look at me. You're okay. He's messing with you. It doesn't mean anything," Carlos told me placing his hands on the sides of my face.

"But you don't know him like I do, he would never do that to someone he didn't care about. How could he be messing with me?" I questioned as Carlos looked beyond shocked from what I was saying. As this was happening, Uma and Ben started dancing together as everyone else was starting to leave.

"There's other hooks on the Isle. I bet you everything I have that he's got his actual hook gripped tight in his hand as he's laughing at the thought of you crumbling like this. You're freaking Ria Rider; are you going to let some dumb villain treat you like that?" He shouted at me as Jane was shouting at Lumiere to unveil the glass artwork Ben had made for Mal.

"Carlos I don't want to think this way anymore. I want to be with you. I know that deep down but I don't know how to stop him from invading my thoughts. I don't want him there. I wish I never even met him," I told him as Carlos wrapped his arms around me as I was on the brink of crying and ruining all my makeup that Evie helped me with.

"And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his lady," Lumiere announced as everyone turned to the beauty that Ben made sure was perfect for Mal. It captured her for the way she was, a girl from the Isle, not a fake prissy princess. It was beautiful and if this wasn't a love spell with Uma I would literally have to murder Ben for that decision.

"True love's kiss," I mumbled to myself as Carlos looked to me.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos questioned as I started making my way over to Mal and then rest of them as Carlos followed.

"Cover that back up!" Uma shouted and that's when I knew there was no possible way Ben would have fallen in love with her.

"I will not!" Lumiere snapped back.

"Um, why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?" Uma told him as I reached Mal.

"Love spell. Definite love spell, trust me I'd know," I told Mal placing my hand on her.

"I have an announcement to make!" Ben stated as everyone turned to him. "Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady."

"Son…" Adam started to say.

"Not now dad!" Ben screamed actual anger in his voice as it broke my heart to hear him like that. He's never snapped like that.

"How do I fix it?" Mal asked me as I shot her a look.

"You know how."

"Uh, so as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all," he declared as everyone gasped and I was just waiting for Mal to intervene in this whole situation. "Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier."

"I most certainly will not," she stated.

"I am your King," Ben responded shouting a bit before.

"Obey him!" Uma interjected.

"Mal, here's a hint. True love kiss breaks every spell, go," I whispered to her as she nodded and started making her way towards Ben.

"Ben. Ben, look at me," Mal interrupted them as I held Carlos's hand praying that it worked. It had to.

"No, look at me. You love me remember?" Uma told him as Mal surprisingly didn't get angry at her, she was only focused on Ben.

"No you don't," she simply responded.

"Yes, you do," Uma tried to tell him before shouting at Fairy Godmother. "Bring down the barrier now!"

"I do not take orders from you!" Fairy Godmother snapped back and did I mention how perfect she is?

"Ben I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough for and I thought that it was only a matter of time before you'd realize that yourself. But Ben, that's me! I'm part Isle and part Auradon," Mal motioned to the picture behind Ben as Ben turned to see himself.

"Ben, eyes over here."

"And Ben you always known who we were and who we can be."

"Don't listen to her." Uma has to give this up. Ben looked terribly confused but there's no way he wouldn't realize how he felt about Mal.

"I know what love feels like now. Ben, of course I love you. Ben, I'd always loved you," Mal told him before kissing him and the whole crowd "awed" including me. They are so beautiful together. If only I was able to love Carlos as much and as fully as Mal did Ben. Stupid spells and voodoo. God, I hate Harry. Wait a second. I hate Harry. This is progress. This is good.

"Mal…" Ben said and you could see him falling for Mal even harder. Now I am officially over magic, first Carlos and Jay with the love potion, the whole Harry incident, and now Uma.

"Give it to me!" Um snapped reaching for Fairy Godmother's wand as she pulled the wand back from Uma.

"No! Guards seize her!" Fairy Godmother shouted as I grabbed onto Carlos's hand. I was beyond terrified of what Uma was planning and knowing her she wouldn't give up that easily. Once she failed at grabbing the wand, she ran to the edge of the boat and was ready to jump overboard.

"Stop!" Mal yelled standing in front of everyone as she went to talk to Uma. "Uma, I know you. You are so much more than just a villain and you have to believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want," Mal tried to tell her as Uma's mother's necklace started glowing and she jumped into the water below. "No! Uma!"

By the time I rushed over to the edge with Carlos, Uma was transforming into a her octopus humanoid form. I knew that she could do it, she was Ursula's daughter after all but there wasn't a single memory of me on the Isle actually seeing her transform. Once she was fully transformed she soaked the boat getting everyone drenched in water.

"True love's kiss won't defeat this," Uma stated with a smile on her face as she treaded in the water. "The world will know my name!" With that she began whipping her tentacles at the boat as Carlos wrapped his arms around me pulling me back out of harm's way. I looked over to everyone else and noticed that Mal was off by herself, eyes glowing green as she started fuming with rage.

"Mal…" Ben called out as all of us were concerned for her. Before we could reach her, a purple cloud of smoke swarmed her and once it cleared we were faced to face with a dragon. Am I dreaming? Are you serious? Mal's a freaking dragon. This is the most amazing moment of my life. The dragon, I mean, Mal made her way towards Uma breathing fire at her. Is it weird that this is the most attractive I've ever been to Mal? I know it's not the right time to say that but I just had to say it. Ben had to be going nuts seeing this. All the times he's called her a dragon jokingly like he did with me being a fairy, he had to be loving this.

"Come on Mal, let's finish this once and for all!" Uma shouted at her as the two of them began fighting. Their fighting caused the boat to rock back and forth and cause a ton of water to be splashed on deck. Ben wasn't having any of this as he roared in rage. What in the world is he about to do? He handed me his crown and Jay took off his jacket as he started running towards the railing of the ship.

"No! Ben wait!" Carlos shouted at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him as I ran over to the railing but Carlos held me back. He thought I'd jump in and honestly he wasn't irrational for thinking that. I'd do anything to protect Ben. That's why I went to the Isle in the first place. "Ben!"

"Mal! Uma! Stop! Back down!" Ben yelled at them as soon as he came above water as Uma just laughed at him.

"What are you gonna do, Ben? Splash me?"

"That's enough. It's got to stop! This isn't the answer," Ben responded. "The fighting has got to stop! Nobody wins this way. We have to listen and respect each other. It won't be easy but let's be brave enough to try. Uma, I know want what is best for the Isle. Help me make a difference," Ben offered as Uma just remained silent. A few moments later she reached out her tentacle to him and gave Ben his ring back. After that she swam off without saying another word. Ben did it. I don't know how but he managed to break up a fight between a giant octopus and dragon.

Jay and Carlos let down the ladder for Ben to climb up as he swam over the side of the boat. As soon as he made it up back up to us and had his feet on the ground I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly.

"Don't do that to me again, you had me terrified," I told him letting go of him so glad he didn't get hurt as I handed him back his crown. Once he had his crown back on his head, Mal came soaring over landing down safely as she transformed back to her old self but now with a beautiful purple dragon inspired dress. She looked absolutely fabulous. Okay, maybe all magic isn't bad.

Seeing the way Ben and Mal looked at each from afar melted my heart. They are absolutely beautiful and perfect. Once Evie brought Mal to Ben, he immediately grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss as they were both smiling like a bunch of idiots.

"I owe you guys so much," Ben stated as we all teased him with "you sure do" and "you got that right." "If there is anything that you need, or anything that I can for you…"

"Um, actually there is, Ben," Evie spoke up. "I know a girl who'd really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me."

"Then she should come," Ben told her as her face lit up. Dizzy from what Isle Ria remembers was an absolute sweetheart and didn't deserve to be on that Isle at all.

"Okay great! Actually… Ben there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us, who also deserve a second chance. Can I maybe get you a list?" Evie questioned.

"Yes, yes absolutely. Please," Ben stated and Evie's smile on her face made it that much better that Ben was going to fulfill his proclamation and it will be for the better.

"M'lady Mal, we found your spell book below deck. Uma had it," one of the guards came in to tell Mal handed her the book which made sense on the love spell.

"You know this seems like the kind of the thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother?" Mal called out as Fairy Godmother appeared behind Ben.

"That's me! Thank you."

"This belongs in the museum."

"It does yes and I'm going to take it," she said practically darting off with it.

"Go for it, I'm not going to be needing it anymore," Mal told Ben specifically as they both smiled at each other and Mal, the cheeky thing she is, splashed him with the water on the ground. Ben did the same thing back before he moved forward to wrap his arms around her waist and she tilted his crown as the crowd cheered.

"Well it looks like everything is back to the way it used to be. I like it this way. I like having my special kind of prince by my side," I told Carlos as music started to play again as everyone grouped off together. I kissed him pulling him in close as I heard Ben cheering behind the two of us. He's such a dork.

"What about Harry?" He asked me and for once I wasn't upset at the mention of his name. I knew Carlos knew I will be able to get over him and I did too. I am a Fitzherbert, I am strong. It may take time but in this moment Carlos was the only thing in the world that mattered.

"Who? Carlos, I rather be with you and only you," I told him with a smile, kissing him once more. Yeah, I'll definitely be able to get over that stupid pirate. At last I see the light and I have Carlos De Vil to thank for that. Carlos is my new dream and I'm his.


End file.
